Saving a Lost Hanyou
by Kage no Kogoro
Summary: My first fic! InuYasha has suffered the worst in life, and now its time to go back to school. But will his life change after meeting a new girl at school? I suck at summaries. rating might change as story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

this is my first fic, so please go easy? I was bored so this came off the top of my head. hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any InuYasha characters...sniff

* * *

_**Saving a Lost Hanyou**_

**_chapter 1_**

It was the last day of summer but it was still hot as hell. He had nothing to do but to stay in his room all day, watch tv, go on the computer, or just bored himself out of his mind. He weighed his options as he laid sprawled out on his bed.

The silver haired boy sighed out of frustration. "god this is boring," he bursted out loud. He slapped his hands over his mouth. He had forgot that his father was still sleeping. 'Wait,' he thought as he tried to remember what day it was today. 'Oh, yeah, dad's on a business trip' and he sighed in relief.

Suddenly, he had a flashback of last week.

_FLASHBACK_

the entire family had gone on out for dinner at a fancy restaurant for his mom's birthday. Him, his older brother, his mom and his dad all sat on a round table in the middle of the dinning area, chating away. Except InuYasha. He stared at the family, tunning out of the their conversations while waiting to be served. Then he suddenly remembered something.

"Dad, is it ok if I go out Satrday nite with my friends?", he inturrupted.

InuTaishou fell silent, turned to the source of the interruption, and asked, "And why should I?"

"Well, because it's Sango's birthday and Miroku and I thought that we'd take her out for a movie or something."

InuTaishou scoffed. "Is Sango's birthday more important than celebrating your mother's birthday?"

Izayoi knew where this would be going "Honey..?" she said, trying to get her husbands attention.

"No! Your son needs to get his priorities straightened! So my answer is no!" he turned back to InuYasha and spoke as calmly as his temper would allow him "now, you celebrate your mother's birthday and stop bringing up such rubbish"

InuYasha couldn't believe how quickly the conversation had turned so bad. 'new record' he thought before snapping back at his father. "But you used to let Sesshoumaru do anything he wanted, and you still do now! what makes him so special?"

"Sesshoumaru is smarter, stronger, and more responsible than you! He certainly wouldnt do anything reckless like you do in school! Need I remind you of the countless school fights and suspensions? If you dont like being treated like trash, then start being more like your brother!"

InuYasha couldnt take it anymore. He stood up, looking down at the table, before running as fast as he could from the restaurant. He went straight to his secret spot: the forest where a huge tree stood in the middle of a clearing. He stayed there for hours and didnt return until around 11 pm. He had hoped that everyone was asleep, but his father had been sitting in the dark with a belt. He had beaten InuYasha with it before feeling satisfied and going to bed.

_END FLASHBACK_

InuYasha groaned. He had forgot that he was grounded until his father came back. He looked at his arm. Despitehis hanyou half, he could make out old scars and the newer ones he had made after that night. (anything happens here! >. ) He wasnt ashamed of it, nor did he like doing it. It was his only way of relief without resorting to something more serious...like suicide. He wanted to live life as long as possible, but he didnt know how long he'd be able to last with all the facts of his life building up against him. Ignoring them wasnt as easy as it seemed.

He looked at the clock. 'geez, its only 1:34 pm and I still havent done anything! this is torture! I guess it's a good thing that I have school tomorrow.' He turned on his side and decided to sleep again.

* * *

sorry, this is all I have for now. Please tell me what you think. no flames, please? Im asking for ideas, and/or suggestions as well.

if the reviews are good, I'll have the next chapter up a.s.a.p.

if its not, then...it'll take me a while...til then, jya ne!

Kage no Kogoro


	2. Chapter 2

ok, so here's chapter 2. Yes, I actually got it up this quickly. Well, we'll see how this goes so far. It may not be as good as some of you expected, but shrugs like I said, this is running off the top of my head. Well, not really true. This is based on my life, with some twists here and there. Well, whatever. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any InuYasha characters...

**_

* * *

_**

**_Saving a Lost Hanyou_**

**_chapter 2_**

**__**

6:30 am

beep beep beep

InuYasha umped out of his bed a few inches and turned off the annoying alarm clock. Though he was used to it, just the sound of it blaring in his sensitive ears caused his reaction. 'One day', he thought. 'I'm throwing that thing against the wall...'

He yawned and sat up in his bed to stretch. Then he got up and headed to the closet and picked out his attire for the day. Plain red shirt and black baggy pants. He shrugged. 'Simple enough.' He pulled out an underwear from the drawer and left his room to take a shower.

Returning back to his room, he carelessly threw his towel onto his chair by the computer desk. He dug out a pair of black socks and pulled them on before digging threw his room for his backpack. When he found it, he dragged it down stairs to the kitchen and grabbed something to drink before leaving the house.

The walk to school was always never eventful. Miroku and Sango lived in the opposite direction of him, so it was always lonely. He opened the can of soda and sipped it while his mind wandered in his own little world. He snapped back to reality when he heard the first bell of his school. Luckily he was already passing through the entrance. Looking at the new classes, he couldn't help but make comments, muttering an 'oh great' or 'not him again!' sigh 'History first'

Slowly making his way to his first period, he made his way down the hall. But not 5 feet away from his first period, someone had collided right into him from the back, causing him to fall foward. 'What the...!' was all he could think before his face collided with the floor.

He turned around quickly, furious at the blind punk who did it. But his eyes met the eyes of a young, beautiful girl (you all know what Kagome looks like, so I won't describe physical features. eh hehehe.) She was wearing grey long sleeve shirt with blue demin pants. And she was blushing. She was leaning over him, their faces only inches away from each other.

"Uh, s-sorry 'bout that.." The girl quickly got up, gathered her things, and ran off. InuYasha's mind only registered what had happened right when the girl had left. 'what a funny girl' he thought before he got up and dusted himself and dragging his way to the door.

"InuYasha, I see that you're late, as always." greeted the annoying Myouga-sensei. InuYasha only 'feh'd' before finding an empty seat near the window. "By the way, you missed the introduction of a new student. I'm sure since you have time to be late, that you won't have a problem showing her around." informed Myouga-sensei before starting the lesson for the day. InuYasha, completely uninterested in the old man's lesson, looked around for the unfamiliar face. 'wait a minute..it's her!'

Sitting on the opposite side of the classroom, her head buried in the history textbook, was the girl from this morning. 'Greeat, the girl that ran into me. It just HAD to be her!' thought InuYasha annoyingly. Honestly, he didn;t know why he thought that, but he did and it was his business. But fate wasn't going to let him off that easy. He would later find that he would have her in EVERY ONE OF HIS CLASSES.

When the recess bell rang after second period (he didn't notice her in there), he bolted to the door like always, but not before a hand grabbed his arm and held him back. Now he was really annoyed. He turned around to find the girl yet again.

"Hi, my name is Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you!" She let go of his arm and held out her hand, but InuYasha didn't take it. "InuYasha. Pleasure." he responded in annoyance before turning to walk to the cafeteria. "Wait!" yelled the girl, grabbing his arm again. InuYasha quietly growled to himself. "Can you please show me around first? And why are you upset? Is it about this morning? I said I was-"

"Alright! Geez...let's go!" partially yelled the hanyou before leading the way out the door. Kagome, taken aback by his reaction, hesitently but eventually followed.

He showed her where the buildings were, the cafeteria, the library, and even to where her classes were. When she showed him her schedule, he yelled in frustration...to himself. sighs 'greeeeaaat, now I'll have her in ALL my classes', he thought before leading her back to the cafeteria and, for the sake of making amends with the girl he was now stuck with, both lunch for the both of them before finding a table to eat.

They talked about the teachers, school events, and life (he avoided saying too much about his). When the bell rang, they made their way to class for third and forth period before tha end of the day finally came. They walked as far as the gate when Kagome stopped.

"soo...which way do you go?" she asked. He simply pointed left. "Aww...well, I go straight...I was hoping you could walk me home. Anyways, thank you for today, InuYasha" and she gave him a quick peck on the cheek for running across the street to go home. InuYasha was slightly shocked. No one had ever done that before. And even if they did, he'd probably kill them before they could even think about doing that. But he was too tired to care. 'It'll blow over by tomorrow' he concluded before dragging home, the long way.

He headed stright for his room and threw his back on the other side of the room, locked the door, and let gravity pull him down into his bed, face foward. He yawned before loking at the alarm clock.

'3:57 pm'

He replayed the day as it went in his mind, making mental notes here and there before digging his hand under the matress of his bed. It brushed against a sharp object and he pulled it out and looked at it. There was some dried blood on it but it was still as sharp as ever. He debated wether he should cut himself or not, before returning it to it's place. 'Maybe later...' he decided before he found himself falling asleep, surrendering himself to darkness.

* * *

Kagome had arrived home at 3:41 and began making dinner for when her mother would come home. She'd only make enough for them, she decided, since she wasn't too hungry. She finished at around 4:53 and ran into her room to do her homework. At around 8:30, she took a shower and changed into a pair of pladded (sp?) blue pajamas before finishing the rest of her work. And 2 hours later, though her homework was done an hour ago, she retired to her bed and replayed the event of the day. However, sleep was steadily creeping up on her. She smiled, and as she fell asleep, she whispered.

'goodnight, InuYasha'

* * *

So there we have it. How will this turn out? Well, you won't know until the next chapter

InuYasha: but you don't even know yourself.

Me: shh, they don't know that... >.> . 

InuYasha: riiiiight...yawns

Me: drops a dog treat into his mouth

InuYasha: he chokes

Me: I laugh ok, well, I'm also wierd, so now you all now. And slightly bored...

Aaaanyway, please review! And thank you to those who reviewed...which was only less than 5! COME ON PEOPLE!

InuYasha: calm down.

Me: Yeah yeah. Well, let's see how things go, depending on the reviews.

Have a good day/night everyone!

Kage no Kogoro


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, everyone. I am pleased with the reviews. I'd like to take this time to respond to a few of those who reviewed my story:

**_IamHermioneGrange_r**: I'm sorry that I made Inu cut himself, but like I said, this is my life story, and I cant very well pretend to be Kagome. But I'll try not to be too graphic about the cuts. Besides, Im kind of tired of reading stories about Kagome cutting herself...

**_deamon-angel_**: yes, Im having fun, thank you. Though my life is sort of dark, as you might see in this story, Im hoping to put in some light as well. Im trying to put the character's real personality as observed in the show, so it's challenging, which I like.

**_Kiba_**: thank you! I'll try to keep this story awesome...so long as I dont hit sub-zero (the lowest level of emo I have ever been to so far)

well, I think we should head straight for the story now. I shall perhaps respond to more reviews at the end, so be at the look out. I now dedicate this story to everyone. Be warned though. This chapter is a little dark and violent and those who love InuYasha to death ahould probably not read the violent part...

Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY INUYASHA CHARACTERS, BUT IF I DID, EVERYONE COULD HAVE EQUAL SHARE OF THEM...

* * *

_**Saving a Lost Hanyou**_

_**chapter 3**_

Several weeks had past and Kagome had gotten pretty close to InuYasha, or so she thought. InuYasha on the other hand, had tried not to speak much about himself as much as possible, obeying the mysteriously bad feeling should he ever get into a relationship with her. Each night he had wondered if he had feelings for her, only to obide by his pride and conclude that these feelings would just go away. But he couldnt explain it. He wanted a relationship with her, yet he didnt. He was so confused wit his feelings that he decided that he'd put it off until the time came when he need to make a definate decision. But when would that be?

Kagome had also gotten the chance to meet InuYasha's other friends, Miroku and Sango. At their first meeting, Miroku had almost succeeded in groping Kagome. Sango had caught him in time, earning himself a nasty bump on the head, while InuYasha tried to explain the perverts habits.

InuYasha and Kagome had grown accustome to writing notes to each other during class, even though they hung out a lot during break and after school. The recent note from InuYasha had read, "so, anything you keeping secret in that deep, dark head of yours? C'mon, you know you can trust me. Kagome" InuYasha sighed. She had been pestering him non-stop to learn more about him, good or bad. She had even promised to keep whatever it was a secret if he wanted, and swore to always be there for him, like a real friend. But InuYasha could only ignore each attempt. He was afraid that if he had told her anything that might hurt her, or him, she would leave him on the spot.

"no, nothing at all," he wrote on a small piece of ripped paper, "and besides, I doubt you'd want to know. Let's just say that I rather not dwell in memories right now, or ever I guess." He read the note over and decided that he sounded a little too distant, then he sighed again. "But how's this, perhaps later in the future, I'll tell you about what's going on in my head. Until then, let me think about it, okay? InuYasha"

'2:20 pm' -RING-

School was over and he rushed over quickly to give her his response. She read it over and frowned a bit, then looked up at him. She had intentionally locked her eyes with his, trying to send a secret message of understanding, trust, and of love. But InuYasha saw everything but love. She nodded, then he did too in response.

"So, got anything to do for the rest of the day?" she asked, trying to lighten the mood. InuYasha was just about to suggest that they hang out at the park when suddenly he remembered something. His father, returning from his business trip a couple weeks ago, had once again grounded InuYasha, for no apparent reason!

"Sorry, Kagome, but I got to go home. My dad's waiting for me." he said, tring to hide the fear and depression. Kagome had caught his tone of voice, but couldnt really understand it. She decided to let it go.

"It's okay, InuYasha!" she said cheerfully and pecked InuYasha on the cheek. Once again, he had been caught off guard. She ran off in the direction of her home. "Catch you tomorrow!" she yelled, waving. InuYasha waved after her and turned to head home. He was blushing and he could feel the heat raising in his cheek, but then he remembered about the situation at home and the good feeling had left just as quickly as it had came. He dragged his way home, thinking about his relationship with Kagome. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even realize he was home util he walked straight into the front door. Rubbing his face, he opened the door and walked in.

"You're late, InuYasha." said a familiar, deep but threatening voice from the living room. InuYasha gulped and turned to meet his father, who was sitting in his leather black chair. "I thought I told you to come home straight after school. Do you think Im stupid? Or perhaps deaf? I can hear the bell from here." InuTaishou said, not even attempting to hide his temper. InuYasha, no the other hand, had grown so frightened that he didnt even see the fist of his father colliding with his cheek. InuYasha was sent flying, back-pack included, through walls until his back slammed against the tree outside in the backyard. 'Why is he so frickin' upset? I was only late by half an hour!' InuYasha thought as he tried to stand up, wiping the blood that was oozing from the corner of his lip.

"Look what you've done. You've made a mess of the house. Clean it up, you ungrateful mutt!" barked the demon before retiring to the master bedroom. InuYasha was greatful that that was all his father did. He looked at the damage and yelled in frustration to himself. 'HOW THE HELL DOES HE EXPECT ME TO FIX THAT!' IuYasha decided that he'd put it off util tomorrow, especially since his father could possibly be asleep by now. He made his way to the tool shed in the far end of the yard, pulled out some nails and a tarpolian. He returned to the hole and began nailing the tarp to the wall. He knew the hammer would make a racket and then he'd be in the worse possible beating in months, so he resorted to using his hand, causing them to bleed a little. He didnt mind. This was his way of punishing himself for being so weak and ungrateful that day, and he made sure that he hit hard enough to leave a scar to remind him of that.

When he was finished, he picked up his stuff and made his way back into the house and into his room. He'd skip dinner again tonight, and his homework. Hefelt he didnt have the energy to even cut himself.He fell onto his bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

The next day, InuYasha woke with a killer headache. He left home early to avoid his dad, and arrived in time to be greeted by his old friend, Miroku.

"Hey, InuYasha! What a miracle, to see you here at this time! Something must have--hey, what's with your cheek?" he asked, pointing. "Nothing, just ran into the door knob is all." InuYasha simply replied, trying to hide his cheek. Miroku gave him a look of disbelief. "Riiiight, and Im your cousin, three times removed. C'mon, what happened?" InuYasha was just about to reply when someone called him from behind. He turned in time to see Kagome, cheerful as ever, as she ran straight into his arms and gave him a morning hug.

"Uh...Kagome, what the Hell are you doing?" InuYasha asked, loooking down at the girl. "Nothing, just giving you a morning--InuYasha what happened?" Kagome asked worriedly, pointing to his cheek. InuYasha growled softly and tried even more to hide his cheek. "NOTHING, okay? Can a guy have some embarrassing moments?" "Riiight, so I guess you running right into the doorknob makes it an acceptable excuse..." said Miroku. Kagome was speechless. She couldn't believe that was what happened. She knew there was something more to it, and she wanted to help InuYasha out.

InuYasha only 'feh'ed before turning towards the main building of the school, Kagome and Miroku following. They said their good-byes in the hallway before heading to their first class to wait for the beginning of school bell to ring. Kagome had decided to sit next to InuYasha today, to try and find out the truth. She looked at him with pleading eyes, trying to get him to notice. But he could tell she was looking at him. He kept his mind occupied by debating weither he should confess about some things at home. It was obvious that he couldn't hide everything, hiding his cheek even more.

When the bell rang, Kagome refused to look away. "I-InuYasha...?" she quietly asked. InuYasha was pulled back into reality and realized the bell had rung. He turned his attention to Kagome and looked at her. He saw her concern, and at last, her love. But he denied that it was THAT sort of love. Just friendship love. He smiled as best he could before whispering quietly to her,

"I'll tell you later."

* * *

There we are, chapter 3. Again, it may not be as some expected, but as I keep reminding you people, this is running off the top of my head. For as you can tell, I can't fly through walls nor nail things with my bear hands. But hose are the minor things. Im trying to cut some things short since this is my life after meeting my first love. 

Aaaanyway, more respoonses to reviews!

**_MikoNoAisuru_**: POWER TO THE WIERD PEOPLE! -hugs back- Im sorry to have misled you, but Im actually a guy. Do I really sound like a girl? -blinks- ah, oh well. As long as I get reviews, then Im satisfied. I shall try to keep I contact with you if you like. Until then, please keep reading my story.

**_Sachichan16_**: sadly enough, my personality is sort of like his, except more emo. Do you know how many times I get InuYasha everytime I take a 'Which InuYasha character are you' quiz? Okay, Im not complaining, but I really dont see anything that I have similar to him, except the mean part and stuff...but yeah...yeah...

Anyway, this is all the time I have left. If I forgot anyone and you feel left out...I'M SO VERY SORRY!

And Im sorry that it took me a while to update, but I sort of inured my entired right arm, so it keeps hurting and such every time I type. It's a good thing I already had about half this story typed out. But worry not. I shall definately keep updating, regardless of injuries.

Please R&R. And if you have any suggestions or requests, I am open to that too. Just no flames, please? See you all later.

Have a good day/night!

-- Kage no Kogoro


	4. Chapter 4

okay, so it seems a few doesn't like InuYasha as he is. Hey, you'd be emo too if you were in his shoes, being beaten and battered like that. That's the cruelty of life. And besides, I didn't mean for InuYasha to be emo. It just happened, you could say. I don't have this story written down on paper like most people, so if there's something you don't like, I can respect that, but everyone has their own thoughts and ideas when they write their story or read someone elses story. As for me, Im just writing as it plays along in my head, adding my own memories to it. This is my way of venting...but Im not mad at you guys, so there.

...Omg, I just did a talky thingy. Wtf? Oh well. Im sick right now, so my typing might be off. And this piece of junk computer doesn't have spell check...how sad.

Well, anyway...here's chapter 4. Enjoy!

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA CHARACTERS...but if I did, there wouldnt be a Kikyou or a Naraku...okay, well maybe Kikyou...I don't know yet.**_

****

* * *

****

_**Saving a Lost Hanyou**_

_**chapter 4**_

'2:20 pm' -RING!-

Kagome stayed behind as she waited for InuYasha to gather his things. She starred at him with such concern and love for him, it almost hurt to think that maybe there was something more than what InuYasha had been telling her. Once again, she knew there was something wrong. But InuYasha had promised to tell her everything after school, and the time had come. Now she followed the hanyou down the hall and through the school gate.

"Let's go eat something first." InuYasha suggested. Kagome smiled a little and nodded. They had found their way to a nearby ramen shop and ate there, InuYasha's treat. They had ate in silence, uncomfortable silence for Kagome ever since they first met. When they left, InuYasha strecthed a bit, taking note that, even tough it was still bright out, the sun was slowly starting to go down.

"Kagome, Im going to take you to a secret place that I discovered one night. No one comes there, and there's things in there that are strong enough to hide our scent, so if my father tries to find me, he wont be coming near where we'll be." InuYasha informed her. Kagome could only nod. She was so entrance with her feelings for him that she didnt even notice that she had been picked up bridal style until they were flying through the skies. She was so shocked that she quickly wraped her arms around InuYasa's neck and held on tight, nearly stragnling him. All he could do was chuckle as he observed her desperate attempts to not fall. He spottted a small clearing in a sea of tree; the forest near the city. He landed as graceful as possible and Kagome all too happily jumped out of his arms and kissed the ground. The scene that unfolded before him was so funny, he laughed; so hard in fact, that he was nearly rolling on the ground in tears, holding his stomach.

Kagome stood and starred at the hanyou, utterly confused as to what was so funny. She didnt think that her love for solid ground was THAT funny, was it? She waited as he began to calm down a bit, wiping his tears away and patting his stomach. Truthfully this is the happiest she had seen him since she met him, and for him, the happiest he had ever been in the longest time of his life. He took a deep breath to dissipate the laughing and he strightened up as much as possible, looking at her and beckoning her to come by him. He sat down at the base of the tree, with Kagome following suite. It was a bit awkward for her to be THIS close to him, especially since he had tried to be distant since her first day at his school. But here she was sitting next to him in silence. Kagome could only think of so many things as to what InuYasha might tell her, waiting patiently for him too speak. It was getting late and Kagome was suprised at how time had passed so quickly. It took him a while to muster up his courage and organize his thoughts before he finally spoke.

"I always come here to think and whenever I want to be alone. As I said before, no one ever comes here. You're the only other person who's been here so far." 'does this mean that I trust her this much' InuYasha asked himself. "Last time I came here was about a month ago. It was my mother's birthday and my family and I had gone out to celebrate. I guess everything was going well, but I had to ask him something, my dad. When I did, he barked at me about how I should be more concerned about my mom's birthday, and not about something that means nothing to family, or him for that matter. We got into an arguement and I...I just ran out. I ran out and came here to think about what had just happened. I didnt return home until 1 the next morning..and..." then he trailed off, remembering what had happened next, tightly shuting his eyes as it replayed in his mind. Kagome, who had been listening to him so closely, rested a hand on his arm, looking so concerned again. InuYasha only smiled a littl and pushed himself to finish. "My dad, he was so angry then...he waited for me to return..and he...he beat me. So hard...I got so numb and afraid afterwards...and I..." he trailed off again before shoving his left arm to Kagome. She blinked a few times, unsure of what to do wit his arm. She starred at it and noticed only now scars of cuts so perfect, it gave her chills. 'How did I miss this?' she asked as she carefully ran her hand up and down his arm. She had been around him so much, but not once did she see this. She saw the faded scars and some just about new.

"Why...?" was all that she asked, among the tousands of questions zipping through her mind. InuYasha looked down and smiled weakly, responding quietly, "Because I fear the man. I fear him so much, Im weak, and I hate that Im so powerless to even protect myself. Doing this reminds me of all my faults, of how much a petty half-breed I am. Im so weak...I dont thik I can even protect...you.." Kagome blinked. 'Was that his confession?', but she shook her head, thinking she shouldnt jump to conclusions. "Why...why are you holding so much inside? Doesnt it hurt? To be...alone..?"

"Heh..." InuYasha looked up at the now darkened sky, letting go of his defenses. He thought for a moments before he looked down at Kagome's hand on his arm, and wished that she'd stay, that she wouldnt run away. "It's like being swallowed up in darkness..." he confessed, "like being lost with no way out, having your senses taken away from you...everything I hold inside..comes back to haunt me again and again. Like my own little torture." Kagome squeezed his arm as if she knew that he was slipping into that darkness, as if trying to hold him here...with her. InuYasha was pulled back into reality and he turned to her, somewhat suprised that she had saved him, and depressed that she might leave him now. So many things ran through their minds. Kagome wanted to ask more about his problem, but she concluded that she would wait until later, when the time was right again. InuYasha, however, was so depressed that now his friend would leave him. It made him sadder and sadder, and his face showed it. It broke Kagome's heart, seeing him breaking inside. She caressed his cheek for a bit before she got on her knees, faced InuYasha, and pulled him towrds her. She held him in her arms, running her fingers through his hair and rubbing his back, occasionally squeezing him a bit to remind him that she was there for him. InuYasha, caught off guard once more, did nothing but relax into her arms and closed his eyes. He felt so at peace like this, something that was a big deal for him since piece was anything but impossible for him to achieve. But here he was, leaning against Kagome in her arms. 'She's comfortable too..' thought InuYasha, as if trying to cheer himself up. But suddenly his eyelids became heavy, and they grew heavier with each time he resisted. 'Maybe now, I'll have someone to talk to...' was all he thought before he fell asleep.

They stayed like this for about an hour as she allowed him time to rest. But it was getting really late and her mother was probably worried about her. Somehow she forgot she had a cell phone. She looked at her watch, the light from the gibbous moon illuminating the time for her. '7:32. I thik it's time we go.' she thought as she attempted to wake the sleeping hanyou. He awoke groggily as he groaned, asking what time it was. "7:33 now, InuYasha. Maybe we should get going?" InuYasha nodded, half asleep. He had slept peacefuly for once. A first for the hanyou. He yawned and stretched before getting up and pulling her up afterwards. he took his back, as did Kagome, and they walked side-by-side out of the forest. InuYasha marked a few trees with his claws, telling Kagmoe that if she ever needed to find him to follow the marked trees. She nodded and smiled. He finally trusts her, she thought. They had first walked to Kagome's house, as InuYasha didn't trust her walking around so late at night. Who knew what kind of freaks ere out during the night. They walked upto the front porch of her house and stood there, both unable to leave each others presence, but both very tired from the infinite climbing of stairs (yes, Kagome's house is the shrine. what are the odds of her family buying a shrine to live in? well thanks to her grandfather, a "priest", it was made possible.)

"Thank you." whispered Kagome, InuYasha barely catching it. "For what?" unsure of what she meant. "For finally trusting me." she replied, and she turned and hugged him tightly. InuYasha hugged her back with one arm. "Thank you, for listening." was all he could say. Both were reluctant, but they had to go home. Kagome smiled sadly and waved at InuYasha as he walked down the long stairs to go to his home. She walked inside only to be greeted by her mother.

"Where have you been? I've was worried about you! I tried to call you, but your phone is off." her mother said, concerned, as she hugged her daughter fo dear life. "Mom, I'm fine. I was with InuYasha. You remember him, right? The one I've been telling you about?" Her mother took a few moments before nodding. "What'd you two do?" "Oh, nothing, mom. We just talked about some stuff. That's all. I'm going to my room now. I have homework to do." Her mother nodded as she watched Kagome climb the stairs to her room. "Did you eat already?" "Yes, mom. Thank you." was the last thing she heard from her daughter that night. She decided to watch tv until it was time to sleep herself.

Kagome did her homework, while at the same time thnking about InuYasha. He was always on her mind, but this time, it was for concern for her him. She thought about him as she got ready to sleep, and even while she lay in her bed. She decided to deal with the whole matter with him as time progressed. She smiled a little for the last time that night and whispered, "Thank you, InuYasha" before falling asleep.

* * *

InuYasha had arrived home at around 8:45 and was just about ready to call it a night. It was so quiet when he walked into the house. He shrugged. 'Maybe everyone's alseep already.' he thought before making his way to his room. Taped to his door was a note from his mother. He removed it and went inside, throwig his stuff to the side and flopping down on his bed.

'Dear InuYasha,

Im sorry, but we have gone to Kyuushuu for a while. It seems that your grandmother has fallen very ill and wants us to be there before she dies. We'll be staying there until we have made funeral arrangements and everything. We're not sure when we'll be back though, but I'll call to check up on you. Until we return, please take care of the house, and yourself. And eat!

Love, mother.'

InuYasha sighed in relief. The house to himself. It was like freedom, but only temporary. He wondered how long it would last, seeing as how he knew that everytime he was happy, something would happen to bring him down. He scratched his head before turning on his side and thinking about earlier, his time with Kagome. He wondered if he did the right thing, telling her only a little about what was wrong. He forgot to tell her about his cheek, but he figured that she knew by from what he told her. He had to admit, though, the extremely heavy burden on his shoulders had lifted slightly. He wondered what it'd be like when the burden was completely gone. 'Wait, when?' he asked himself, 'do I really think that we'll last after this?'. He sighed depressingly and turned on his back again. The sleepiness from earlier hadn't really gone away, but this time, he didn't resist it. He slowly fell alseep, just barely hearing a distant but strangely familiar voice whispering "Thank you, InuYasha."

* * *

Well, that's the end of chapter 4. I'm suprised I managed to smash 3 months (?) of my life into one. Oh well. So what happens next? You decide. Or me...

Again, if any of you have questions, comments, or suggestions, I am open to all, excepts flames.

I'm happy that you all, or some, like this story. Im thinking about writing another one. I haven't decided yet. What do you think? If I do, I really want suggestions, that way I can please everyone, or try to.

Anyway, thank you for reading. I shall update asap.

Have a good day/night everyone.

--Kage no Kogoro


	5. Chapter 5

umm...hehehe. you're all going to hate me for this, but I've completely lost my train of thought and now Im afraid to even write this chapter...please dont hate me if it sucks! Also, my computer is being retarded because it didn't want to load my documents and stuff, so that's why this chappy is a bit late.

anyway, I'll give it my best.

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY INUYASHA CHARACTERS, BUT IF I DID, EVERYONE WOULD BE IN A POOL PARTY RIGHT NOW.**_

* * *

_**Saving a Lost Hanyou**_

_**chapter 5**_

It had been quiet some time now since InuYasha had told Kagome anything serious. Kagome's goal while she was with InuYasha was to make him smile and laugh to remind him that she was there. It worked, but did he catch her message? Still, she tried everyday to bring a smile to the hanyou's face. She had even revieled one of her hidden talents: singing. Whenever they were alone together and when she could feel him slipping, even a little, she would hum softly to him, and he would smile a little and listen to her voice. It was beautiful. But it was an accident, really, that he found out about her singing talents.

**FLASHBACK**

It was a sunny afternoon and they had both decided to go to their secret spot and hang out. They laughed about Miroku's recent attempt on asking a cheerleader to bear his children and how she had knocked him square in the face. And how Sango had later found out and attempted to kill the lecherous creep by chasing him around the school yard. It was indeed a funny site to see, especially with Miroku screaming back at the raging girl, pleading for his life. After that, the topic had changed to random things before it somehow landed to both of them drawing.

InuYasha himself wasn't a bad artist himself, even though he confessed that he had never took classes. Kagome wasn't really bad either. InuYasha mockingly said that she should be a professional artist, earning him an evil glare from his best friend. They continued to draw whatever they saw in their mind, but it was awfully quiet. The silence, however, had made Kagome forget where she was and she started to sing softly to herself. InuYasha shot his head up and looke around for the source of the angelic voice, only to hock himself when his eyes and ears landed on Kagome.

"Oh my God! Your voice..! It's...beautiful!" InuYasha said in his shock. Kagome blushed, realizing who had said that and where she was. "Shut up!" she yelled at the poor hanyou before pushing him. InuYasha put a sly grin on his face. "Why, Kagome, instead of becoming an artist, you should be a singer!" he mocked and laughed his head off. Kagome fumed and tackled him to the ground, attempting to hit hs head with every chance she could.

**END FLASHBACK**

Time had passed quickly. They had their Fall break, and now it was their last day of school before Winter break. InuYasha's family still hadn't returned yet. He figured the old lady just didnt want to kick the bucket just yet, but he wasn't complaining. It meant spending more time with his friends, and Kagome.

'11:30 am' -RING!- (wo0t! half day!)

The last day of school had finally come. Every student itching to ump out of his or her seat, waiting for the bell to ring, stampeded out of the school as if the teacher would assign homework for the break. They were FREE! As for InuYasha and Kagome, they took their time and waited before they followed the stampede of students. They were making plans about what they would do and when and so on, trying to fill the three week gap before school started up again.

"Well, what about us?" called a familiar young voice from behind them. They turned to find Miroku and Sango following so close to them that they almost knocked heads with each other. "Hey, Miroku! I was just about to find you" he lied. "Riiight. So anyway, aren't WE invited to your little party?" asked the boy in return. "Yeah, when are you going to include us into your plans, InuYasha? You barely hang out with us anymore." complained Sango. Kagome, upon hearing this, almost felt guilty that she had hogged InuYasha to herself and had not spent enough time with her other two friends too. But her reason was understandable, right? InuYasha, on the other hand, just felt cornered as he tried to find a way out of this.

"Okay how about this, you and Sango can come over to my place and sleep over, since that was our," waving hand hand between himself and Kagome, "original plan. So?" InuYasha waited for his answer. "Miroku gave it some thought, trying to block out any 'innocent' thoughts from his mind. He couldnt help it. "Well, well, well. First you ditch us, now you plan a sleep over with just the two of you. You two weren't going to --" He was cut short by Sango's fist colliding with his head, a temple throbbing visibly as she grinned her teeth and waved her fist in front of her. InuYasha and Kagome took a step away to give the angered young women a chance to cool down. When she did, she simply smiled at the two and responded for both Miroku and herself. "Sure, InuYasha! When's the sleepover? And do you want me to bring anything?"

"Well, we're heading over to Kagome's house to check with her mom, then we're going to my house, so tonight if you can. And bring anything till your heart's content." He knew he'd probably regret saying that later, but it was for the sake of being with his friends again. "Okay, InuYasha. I'll see you tonight." Sango said as she kicked the lech to wake him up and they both headed in the other direction while InuYasha and Kagome walked in the direction to her house.

* * *

InuYasha waited outside while he could hear Kagome informing her mother of the sleepover before rushing to pack a few things. The sleepover was planned to last a week at his house, then another week at her house. 'This is going to be an interesting Winter.' thought the hanyou as Kagome came rushing out the door, bidding her mom good-bye. She carried on her back a large yellow backpack no doubt bearing the very things Kagome had stuffed to last her the week at InuYasha's house. 'What would they do? Will we have fun? I wonder what his house looks like?' so many questions and scenarios clouded Kagome that she wasn't aware that she was still running. The weight of the backpack, however, threw off her balance as she ran out of the house and she could feel gravity pulling her face forward to the ground. She shut her eyes as face as she could and waited for the impact. But it didn't come. Instead she felt a tug from her backpack and she was pulled back on her feet. 

"See what happens when you don't hear me?" InuYasha said gruftly. "What?" InuYasha sighed. He knew it. She wasn't listening. "I tried to tell you that you shouldn't run because of your backpack or you'd fall. Obviously, I was right." informed the somewhat annoyed InuYasha. "Oh...sorry!" Kagome smiled before walking alongside him. It was some time (it is now 2:27 pm) before they finally reached InuYasha's house. Kagome could only stare at the towering house. It was HUGE! She had guessed that InuYasha was in a rich family, but not THIS rich. The house was 4 stories tall! 'Just HOW MANY rooms does his family need?' screamed Kagome's mind. She was brought back to reality when InuYasha began draggin her to the front door and pulled out the key. "Rest first. Gock later!" ordered the hanyou before leading her in the house and up to his room to put her stuff down. It was obvious that one of his father's maids had grown tired of InuYasha's smelly room and took it upon herself to clean it. 'Nice timing' InuYasha aded as he looked around his now spotless room. Kagome, feeling a little uncomfortable, looked around before sitting in InuYasha's chair by the computer desk.

"So, um...don't I get a room to myself?" She really didnt want to take up space, especially in her own friends room. "What for? it's only a waste of space. Besides, the only rooms that have beds are the ones being used, and one guest room, which is for Sango and Miroku." InuYasha responded as he laid on his bed. "Oh." was all he heard. He sensed uneasiness coming from here. "Feh" he sat up and went over to the girl beofre reaching past her and turning on the computer. "Here. knock yourself out. I'll be back with some drinks." he said before disappearing to the kitchen. When he returned, he saw her checking her emil and chatting with someone. He planted her drink next to her arm, and she looked up at him and smiled. "Come here. I want you to say hello." she said as she made a space for him to type.

'what's up?'

'Hi. Are you Kagome's friend from school?'

'yeah. Why? Has she said anything bad about me?'

'no, she just keeps talking about you non-stop when she's at home. I find it amussing. Kagome's finally found herself a boyfriend!'

Kagome pushed InuYasha out of the way.

'He is not my boyfriend!' the girl typed angrily, obviously embarrassed by her friend's comment.

'Oh, come one, Kagome. You're abviously OBSESSED with him! stop denying yourself and just hit it off with him! You'll never know what you two have in common!'

InuYasha and Kagome looked at each other and sighed. What have they gotten themselves into. They both returned to the screen when they heard a beeping sounding, alerting them that their friend had spoken again.

'Hey, Kagome's friend. Give me your name. You sound cool enough to chat with. PLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASE?'

'alright, alright.'

-type type type type-

-send-

"Okay, your friend is a bit weird, but I guess I can talk with someone other than goths." InuYasha sat on his bed and took a sip of his drink. Kagome could only look at him and laugh nervously. "Yeah, sorry about that. I thnk she had sugar today." She watched as the hanyou shrugged and laid on his bed, his soda on the floor. She turned back to the computer screen and looked back at what InuYasha had typed. She pulled out a pen and post-it note from her backpack and made sure that InuYasha wasn't paying any attention to her before jotted the name of her friend.

'inu no tatari'

All of a sudden, a chirpy ringtone broke the silence and scared the girl nearly out of the chair. InuYasha rushed to find his cell phone from his backpack and answered it.

"Hello? Hey. Okay. Right. Whatever. Okay, I'll be right there." he hung up the phone and rushed out of the room. Kagome remained in the chair, confused about what was going on. She heard several voices, one being InuYasha's, downstairs, then footsteps making their way up the steps and past the bedroom door, down the hall to the bedroom next door. The footsteps then returned down the hall and stopped in front of InuYasha's bedroom before the door opened and she could see who the footsteps belonged to.

"Kagome! Hey" yelled Sango, heading straight for Kagome and giving her a hug. "Sango, can't breath. Lung's collapsing." Kagome struggled to say. Sango imediately let go and apologized. Kagome waited until her breathing was normal before trying to talk to the muscle girl. "It's no problem, but didn't we see each other just this afternoon?" "Well, yeah, but you know, it seems like it was a very long time ago" Sango replied as she took a seat on InuYasha's bed. "That's true" came another voice from behind. Miroku walked through the door, followed by InuYasha, who closed it and sat cross-legged on the floor between his bed and Kagome. Miroku took Kagome's hand and kissed it before getting down on one knee. "Kagome, how would you like to ---" Sango had once again knock thelech square in the head, though no one knew how she had gotten from InuYasha's bed to there in the first place. Kagome ran behind InuYasha and clinged to him whimpering as she wiped her hand off with his shirt. InuYasha, though he would later pummel the lecherous boy later, could only laugh, earning himself a rather weak knock to the head by Kagome.

"It's not funny!" whined the girl. This only made InuYasha laugh harder. Everyone (except the knocked out Miroku) stared at InuYasha in amazement as he had almost begun rolling on the floor. 'WHAT THE HECK IS INUYASHA TAKING!' was all the two girls could say before he could finally manage to calm himself down. Sango kicked the unconscious boy awake and grinned.

"Well, enough with the mediocre entertainment. LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" They all rushed downstairs, grabbing the many grocery bags of goodies Sango had brought before heading to the entertainment room, watching a bunch of scary movies and pigging out until the early hours of the morning. When they felt they had had enough food to vomit, they retired to their rooms. They were all too tired and full to change into their pajamas, layed in their beds and fell asleep instantly. Kagome, deep in dreamland, snuggled closer to the hanyou for warmth against the cold night's air, her head resting on InuYasha's arm like a pillow. InuYasha, unaware of the girl's actions, remained snoring loudly in his sleep with his arms wide open, drooling.

* * *

Rwar! Hahaha. InuYasha drooling. Funny. Anyway, that's the end of chapter 5. Pretty lengthy I'd say, but I guess that's what happens when you suddenly cut 3 and a half months so that the story isn't so long. Oh well. Anyway, I will try to get my new chappy done and up soon, as well as respond to some (late)reviews. And thanks to everyone for reviewing my story! They are building my confidence little by little. Anyway, I must go to sleep myself. 

Have a good day/night!

--Kage no Kogoro04


	6. Chapter 6

sorry for the extremely late update. I...well, let's just say that a lot of personal things happened to me and Im about ready to burst. Anyway, I hope you all forgive me, and continue reading my story.

**_DISCLAIMER: _I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR HIS SUPPORTING CHARACTERS. BUT I DO HAVE DREAMS ABOUT THEM...WIERD.**

**  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_  
Saving a Lost Hanyou_**

_**chapter 6**_

Kagome shivered as her body realized the sudden lack of warmth she had snuggled against lat night. She attempted to pull up a blanket to protect her from the cold, but her wandering hand found none, and she forced herself to wake up in confusion. She took the time to adjust her sleepy eyes to the sudden light. 'Ugh...morning. Where's InuYasha?' she asked herself as she noticed that InuYasha's spot on his bed lacked the hanyou's presence. Instead, she heard a slight commotion coming from the boy's bathroom, and she slowly stood from the bed, now fully awake and prepared for whatever might be happening in there. She quietly made walked to the bathroom door, and reached out for the handle, hearing the toilet being flushed at the same time. Her hand took hold of the handle and at the same moment, the door flew open, throwing the young girl off balance and into the strong arms of the hanyou, who looked pale. Kagome took some time to realize that she had not met the floor, and looked up to see the sick boy's face.

"InuYasha! Are you alright?" she asked as she reached up to touch his forehead. 'He's burning up.' she lightly touched his cheeks and neck to make sure. InuYasha suddenly took a hold of Kagome's hand, which cause the girl to gasp. Her heart pounded against the walls of her chest, sure that InuYasha could feel it too. The boy, on the other hand, had not done anything else but stare into the eyes of the girl before him.

"I really don't feel to good." InuYasha mumbled and he let go of Kagome before slowly making his way back to his bed and laid down on his back, closing his eyes and holding his stomach. (Kagome anime sweatdrops) 'Should've known...' she thought dissappointingly as she followed the hanyou to the bed and sat beside him. She looked at his peaceful face. She smiled softly and felt the sudden urge to touch his face again, to hold it in her hands again. Instead, she placed her hands gently on his hand, and he opened his eyes just a little, using his other arm to shield the suns rays from his sight. "Something wrong?" he mumbled softly. Kagome only smiled and shook her head.

"No, but is there something I can do for you?" she asked, so lovingly, like - - 'what the hell am I thinking!' InuYasha's mind screamed out, which only made it all the more worse. "Sprite...or something to hold this stupid - " He was suddenly cut off from the taste of bile and only a blur of him could be seen as he ran to the bathroom and slammed the door. Kagome only sighed, though she wondered why she wasn't puking her guts out too. 'Must be my stomach...or imagination' she concluded as she stood up and made her way downstairs to find anything that would settle the young hanyou's stomach. It took some time, but she returned carrying a tray with a bowl of hot chicken noodle soup and a can of Sprite. She found the hanyou already back on his bed, curled up and moaning. She set the tray onto the night stand next to his bed and attempted to get the hanyou to eat.

"InuYasha," she tapped the hanyou lightly on the shoulder and he slowly turned to too find Kagome. "Here's some soup and the Sprite that you asked for. Eat now, while it's still hot." The hanyou only groaned and turned back into the curled up ball. He mumbled something, but it didn't reach the girls ears, so she sat down beside him, leaning on her arm. "What was that, InuYasha?" she asked, softly. He turned back around, unknowning of how close the girl was, and knocked the girls arm from right under her, and the last think he knew, she was half on top of him, and their faces so close. 'So very close...' Kagome thought, suddenly lost in her love for him. The hanyou might have seen this in her eyes, for now his heart began to beat so loudly, that it was the only sound that echoed throughout the room. Then a new set of beats joined in, as Kagome found herself willfully inching closer to the hanyou, to his face, to his lips. He slowly lifted his head in response, and their lips were so close. 'So...close...' Kagome found herself whispering in her head. Suddenly someone burst into the hanyou's room, causing Kagome to fall off the bed, dragging the hanyou along with her.

"InuYasha, do you...oh my" Sango stopped as she spotted InuYasha and Kagome tanlged together on the floor of the bed. She smiled. "I, umm...hope Im not interrupting you two." she said with slight amusement. The two teens blushed and refused to look each other in the eyes as they attempted to untagle themselves from each other. InuYasha was the first to break the slightly awkward silence. "Did you want anything, Sango?" irritation tainted his question, and he found himself crossing his arms and looking away, his ears pinned to his head. The girl tried to remember why she came bursting in, and snapped her fingers as she finally remembered. "Right. Miroku is sick. I went downstairs to find something to settle his stomach, when I found a pot of chicken noodle soup on the stove. Now, being the nice person that I am," 'She's anything but nice if she came barging into the room!' both InuYasha and Kagome's head screamed' "I just wanted to know if I could have some for Miroku." "You can take as much as you need." Kagome answerede her cheerfully. Sango nodded and thanked her before running out and back down to the kitchen. Kagome rushed to close the door and locked it at the request of the hanyou.

InuYasha sighed and sat at the edge of his bed, dragging the tray of the soup and Sprite onto his lap. He picked up the spoon and slowly began to eat. Kagome silently took the can of Sprite and, when she saw no objections from him, openned the can and set it back down on the tray. She took a seat next to him and stared straight in front of her, unsure whether to be afraid of her actions, or proud of it. Silence filled the room, except for the clanking of spoon meeting bowl, and the sips of InuYasha sipping the soda. It was an awkward moment for them. Very awkward, and niether of them did anything, even after InuYasha had finished and set the tray back onto the night stand. After what seemed like hours of just sitting and staring into space, InuYasha sighed and made to lay back down on his bed, his back facing her. Kagome only watched as the hanyou settled down, pulling her knees up to her chest, before she whispered something in the air.

"sorry..." The hanyou's ears picked it up and turned his head to look at the girl, noticing how sad she had suddenly become. He sighed again and sat up and reached over to the girl, pulling her into his arms and holding her close. He held her that way for several minutes before finally gathering the courage to question the girl. "For what..?" whispering back to her. "For showing my feelings for you...I didn't mean to hurt you..." whispering softer than before. She hid her face into his arms and cried softly, and he felt her tremble. He shook his head and held her closer.He didn't nkow what to say, except perhaps confess his feelings to her as well, but he thought that now might not be the right time. Instead, he let her cry it all out, until she fell asleep in his arms, exhausted. When he was sure she was asleep, he whispered softly in her hair, squeezing her gently.

"I love you too"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about 6 pm when everyone gathered together in the living room, InuYasha and Kagome on the couch, Sango and Miroku on the floor. Everyone seemed to be just fine. The soup had helped the two boys, yet they both wondered why the girls hadn't been sick as well.

"It's the woman's strength!" Sango replied with pride, Kagome smiling and nodding. The boys could only look at each other and sighed. "So anyways..." smirked Sango, eyeing Kagome and InuYasha, who fortunately yet unfortunately sat across from Sango and Miroku. "What were you two doing before and after I disturbed your peace" Kagome blushed and InuYasha keh'd and looked away, crossing his arms. This made both Sango and Miroku even more interested, and they spent a whole half an hour pestering both InuYasha and Kagome. "No means no!" yelled the hanyou in defense. "Besides, I rather we not discuss this anymore." Kagome spoke softly, a hint of depression in her answer. InuYasha wanted to hold her again, but stopped when he realized that they were no longer in his room anymore. He cleared his throat, causing all eyes to fall on him.

"Let's watch something. Sango, go grab a movie from my room. Miroku, some snacks and drinks." Both obeyed without question, and InuYasha was left alone with Kagome. He nudged her softly with his shoulder, and she looked up at him and smiled weakly in return. He pulled her into his arms again and gave her a quick hug before kissing her on the head. "Relax. We're here for you...I'm here." Kagome let out a soft laughter before nudging InuYasha back. She stood and stretched her arms out above her head before grabbing the remote and plopping herself back on InuYasha's side on the couch. "Thank you." she whispered before she turned on the T.V.

The rest of the night had been spent watching horror and, to much of the boys dismay, romance movie. But the room was dark and everyone was cuddleed under blankets, watching the movie. Kagome, letting her emotions control her, had cuddled into the hanyou's arms, sniffling and crying occassionally as she watch the couples in the movie depart for what might seem like forever. InuYasha could only hold and kiss her head in comfort.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Huzzah, I have finished this chappter! My hand cramped up, so it took be quiet a while. Anyway, R&R is a must.

update as soon as I can.

Good day/night.

Kogoro


	7. Apology, and Return

HELLO ALL!!

So I apologize greatly for my sudden absence a couple of years ago. I know I have kept quite a few of you waiting for a very long time, and I do apologize greatly. Please find it in your hearts to forgive me. Anyways, I don't have the chapters for this story, as my previous modem sort of...disappeared, so I will be writing new ones and posting them up as soon as I possibly can. So, I must ask all of you to wait just a little longer.

It's good to be back. -

Kage no Kogoro


	8. Chapter 7

Hey guys, Kogoro here. I know that I've let quite a few of you down, what with my sudden disappearance and such. But I'm back, more or less. I've finally got a new laptop, so hopefully I can finish this little story.  
Also, you may realize that the layouts of the chapters are a bit different now. And assuming that you have, and that you somehow, for some reason care, I apologize, because I'm writing this while I have no internet, so I can't check. .

Disclaimer: NONE OF THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME. BUT OF COURSE, IF THEY DID, IMAGINE HOW POPULAR I'D PROBABLY BECOME AT THE NEXT ANIME CONVENTION.  
XD

* * *

CHAPTER 7

It was a bright, sunny day, and the group had decided to spend the day at the park. InuYasha carried the blanket, while Kagome carried the basket of food and snacks. Miroku and Sango both carried a variety of things that they thought might prove useful in passing the time, including Kagome's sketchpad, and a football for the boys. Kagome had picked a nice spot on a small hill, and InuYasha laid the blanket out, before the gang settled. They ate Kagome's cooking, while chatting about various things, the conversation often making little sense. But they laughed and teased each other. The boys broke off and decided to throw the football. Not wanting to watch, Kagome went off with her sketchpad and started drawing a group of flowers that was nearby. Sango watched, envious of Kagome's artistic skill. Kagome laughed and ripped out a clean sheet from her pad, and handed it over to Sango, who decided to draw a bunch of rocks with eyes and limbs. They both laughed.

It was InuYasha who sensed it before it happened. The sky suddenly darkened to an ominous purple and black, and the group looked up, confused and worried. InuYasha growled softly, crouching low, his clawed fingers ready for anything that might spring out at his friends. But his gut was telling him that something wasn't right about this. Without warning, his friends were attacked by a wave of tentacles that shot from the ground below them. InuYasha was startled. How had that happened without any sort of movement or warning? How had he not sensed it? He leaped at the nearest tentacle and sliced them away, but each place came two more, which shot at him, forcing him to retreat. Kagome, Miroku, and Sango were now suspended up in the air, struggling against the tentacles that held them. InuYasha yelled out Kagome's name as he saw the pain on her face. Suddenly, something wrapped around his neck and slammed him hard into the ground. He struggled against the thing around his neck, but several tentacles wrapped themselves around his body, preventing him from making any sort of movement. He was suffocating. He was going to die.

In a distance, he heard Kagome screaming, but he couldn't make out what. He could have sworn that she too was held a prisoner too. But her screaming became louder and louder, until he could no longer think, and he snapped his eyes open.

There before him, was his father, his powerful hands wrapped tightly around the boy's neck, holding him against a wall of the living room. InuYasha's heart nearly burst from his chest. He reached up and wrapped his hands around his father's wrists, trying to gain some leverage to ease the pain from his neck, but to no avail. Kagome and the others remained frozen in the living room, save for Kagome screaming her best friend's name. InuYasha coughed and gagged, which only seemed to make his father squeeze harder.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing, InuYasha? Why are your… friends here in MY house?" asked his father, a vicious snarl in his voice. InuYasha struggled to answer, but no words came out. He began to feels light-headed. His sight was beginning to fade. He honestly thought that this would be the end of him. Until he found himself lying on the ground, coughing and gasping as air finally filled his lungs. He could see his father's shoes as they turned, and heard him roar at his friends to grab their things and get out. He didn't fully regain his vision until he saw Miroku, Sango, and Kagome look at him with fear and overwhelming sympathy. Love and desperation to save him showed up most in Kagome's eyes, but he quickly dismissed it as he looked down, slumped against the wall. He heard the door close. But he knew that it wasn't over for him, for he saw his father's shoes turn back to him. He remembered nothing after that.

________

She couldn't sit still in her room. She paced back and forth, her hands clasped together to her heart as if she was holding something very precious; her cell phone. She had been waiting all week for some sort of sign that InuYasha was okay. But none had come since she, Miroku, and Sango had been kicked out of his house. Kagome was so scared when it had happened; she thought that just the sight of it alone would kill her. InuYasha, held up against the wall by his neck, and his father's hand squeezing tightly with each passing second. She had collapsed to the ground after she closed the door, and cried hard. Miroku and Sango had to struggle to pull her away from the place before they found a more secluded space to let Kagome fall to the ground and cry again. Since then, she hadn't been able to sleep properly, not without nightmares of her beloved InuYasha and his merciless father. She had also refused to eat anything, save for a snack or two, until she knew that InuYasha was okay. Kagome had not even left the house, in fear that InuYasha might've called the house phone instead of her cell. But she had received no news or anything from him. And neither Sango nor Miroku could tell her of InuYasha's well-being.

But she at least had a new, more important reason to look forward to school. It would start again in four days, and she would be able to see InuYasha. She hoped.

________

Never before had he seen his father smile so maliciously, nor had he ever been beaten so much or so hard in his life. He wondered why his father was back so early, but decided it was best not to even talk. But he was once again grounded. It was nothing new to the hanyou, but it still wasn't fair.

The evidence from his punishment was still healing, but it wasn't as bad as before. He did, after all, heal quickly. _'Not quickly enough'_ he thought as he lay in bed, not trusting his body if he moved. He still was in a great deal of pain. It even hurt when he shifted in bed, waking up in the middle of the night to softly growl in pain, grinding his teeth until the pain had dulled a little. He hoped that this wouldn't last the whole month he was grounded for.

But if one thing would help him to get through the whole thing, it would be thoughts of Kagome. It had helped him so far, and he was quite sure that simply thinking of her, remembering the memories that they both shared before would help him, for he cherished each moment that he spent with her. He couldn't wait for school. Four days seemed too long of a wait. But there was nothing he could do about it. He sighed. Suddenly, he heard a vibrating noise, coming from his desk where his computer sat neglected. It was his phone. He had meant to call his friends, but didn't trust his voice to mask the pain he was in, so instead, he laid in his bed miserably every time his cell started vibrating. And with each time, he prayed that Monday would come faster.

* * *

Oh hoho, there it is, finally. A new chapter for you all to read.  
InuYasha: About time!  
Me: Hush, you. No one asked for your input. ;;.  
InuYasha: Maybe, but I at least know and understand how the readers must have felt.  
Me: Yeah, but you KNOW that it couldn't be helped. Computers aren't indestructible, you know? .  
InuYasha: Give me that. I'll write your stories for you.  
Me: NOOO!! YOUR CLAWS WILL BREAK THE KEYBOARD!!! DX *clings to laptop*  
InuYasha: No it won't! Give it here! *tries to snatch laptop away*  
Me: NOOOO!!! NAIL CLIPPERS, ATTACK!!! *a group of nail clippers suddenly fly out of nowhere*  
InuYasha: What the-? NOOOO!!!!! *is chased by nail clippers*  
Me: Ahem… so anyways, hope to see some reviews. Good or bad, just no flaming. And please be literate. Not everyone types lyk dis. Comprende?

Anyways, laters, all. Until next time…. Which hopefully won't be too long? Again…


	9. Chapter 8

Okay, scratch that. I decided to write the next chapter to stave off boredom. Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the InuYasha characters. But if I did… okay, I can't think of something witty to say here. .

* * *

CHAPTER 8

"Where IS he?" Kagome asked. She had met up with Miroku and Sango at the entrance, but there was no sign of InuYasha, and the bell would be ringing in 5 minutes. InuYasha, for as long as Kagome had known him, was never THIS late to school. It worried her. She tried hard to ignore the sinking feelings and the grim thoughts that tried to poke at her consciousness as she paced back and forth, looking up every few seconds for any signs of the silver-haired boy.

"Kagome, give him another two minutes. Maybe he ran into a few… complications, on the way to school. There IS traffic, you know?" Miroku stated. Traffic in the morning wasn't unusual, but not very common either. "It looks like a lot of people woke up late." He added. This only made Kagome frown and fidget even more.

"Maybe we should go to class. For all we know, he snuck past us because he's hiding something." Sango suggested. However, it only made Kagome stop and look at her, tears starting to swell up in her eyes. Sango smacked her forehead before rushing over to hug Kagome, who had began to cry and whimper out InuYasha's name. The bell rang, and the three slowly headed to their first period.

With her new set of classes in hand, Kagome entered the classroom and found an empty seat in the back, near the window. She didn't feel like sitting in the front, especially on a day like this. Everyone was still talking to friends who, settling in their seats, waiting for the bell to ring for class to start. Kagome sat alone, feeling miserable. The teacher wasn't even in yet. Finally, the bell rang, and the class quickly rushed to their seats, waiting patiently for the teacher. But the teacher did not enter the classroom until nearly 45 minutes later. Everyone but Kagome had returned to talking, or reading, or drawing, or playing around, so when the door snapped opened, there was a huge commotion before everything was settled again. The teacher quickly set his things down before turning his attention to the students.

"Good morning, class. I apologize for being extremely late, but I had a sudden urgent matter to attend to. Now, before we begin, which one of you is Kagome Higurashi?" Kagome, surprised by this, slowly raised her hand. "Ah, good, you're here." He said, seemingly relieved. "Ms. Higurashi, could you come here please? Everyone else, I want you to open your book, and read Chapter 1. Also, at the end of the chapter, I want you to write out the questions and answer them thoroughly. Now… Ms. Higurashi, if you please?" he said, smiling a little. Kagome picked up her things, and walked to the teacher's desk, wondering if she had already done something wrong and what. The class was silent, every student watching her. It was only until the teacher cleared his throat did the class immediately turn to do the class work. As she approached, she saw him write out something on a pad, and rip off the top of the sheet, before holding it out to her, still smiling. Kagome reached out, hesitated, before carefully taking the paper out of his hands. She looked down at it, and saw that it was a pass, and that "Health Room" had been written on it. She looked up at him, confused, but he simply said, "You were requested."

________

Her hand shaking, she slowly twisted the door knob and pushed open the door. The nurse looked up and her and nodded to the screen on the left of the room. She looked and saw a shadow that seemed familiar to her, sitting on the bed. She nodded a thank you to the nurse before walking around the screen.

"INUYASHA!" she screamed, and made to fling her arms around him, but he shook his head, stopping her. She paused and fully looked at him. The look on his face told her that he was in pain, no matter how much he tried to give her a reassuring smile. There were faint bruises on his face and arms. The rest, she guessed, were hidden under his clothes. She frowned, and gently touched his arm. Already, she knew what had happened.

"I'm glad to see you again, Kagome." He whispered softly, so that the nurse couldn't hear. He took a deep breath and slowly turned to lie on the bed. Kagome pulled up the stool by the bed, and sat near to him as she could. He lifted his left arm, his hand open, and she quickly took it. He smiled a little more and laid their hands on his chest.

Kagome didn't know what to do or what to say to him. What she DID want to say only seemed like the wrong thing to say at a time like this. She imagined that when she told him, it'd be on a beautiful day, the environment helping to boost her confidence, and InuYasha holding her hands as they walked together in the park. To her, telling InuYasha how she really felt about him in the health room seemed like the wrong time and place to do that. And even if it were, she wasn't sure if he felt the same about her. What if he rejected her? Her felings for him wouldn't allow her to accept that she wasn't the one, would they? Something was pulling her back into reality, she realized that InuYasha had been trying to call her name. "I'm sorry, what?"

He couldn't help but laugh. She knew it must ache for him, but she smiled, knowing that he at least managed to do that in his condition. "I wanted to tell you that I really missed you and that I'm sorry I haven't contacted you or the others since… THAT happened."

"Oh, InuYasha, it's okay. It's completely understandable. I'm just glad you let me be here for you now." She replied sincerely, a small smile on her face. _'Even if you reject me, I hope that you'll at least let me stay by your side. I'll always be there for you, if you let me.'_ She thought to herself. InuYasha smiled in return. He laid his other hand on their hands and she leaned closer. He tilted his head up to her ear and whispered something that made her eyes overflow with tears.

* * *

Hmm… what did that InuYasha say to make Kagome cry? Is she crying out of frustration, or happiness? Who knows? I DO! Bwa hahahahaa~!  
InuYasha: Too cruel, Kogoro  
Me: You should talk. *stare*  
Kagome: I agree. With both of you, actually.  
Me and InuYasha: Eh? How so? *looks at each other*  
Me: JINX!! Bwa hahahaa~!  
Kagome: *sweat-drops* I change my mind…  
InuYasha: WHAT?! See what you did!! D  
Me: What I did? You're one to talk!! D  
Kagome: Boys… Anyways, hope to see some reviews. No flames please. *turns to looks at the two of us still shouting at each other* *shakes head* Jya ne~!


	10. Chapter 9

Huzzah, so, three chapters come out of nowhere, and some of you must be asking why this… miracle hadn't happened before. To tell you the truth…I don't even know. Ah hahahahaa~! Thank the boredom? Or maybe some of my creative juices are slowly returning. I hope and pray that's the case. I want to DRAW SOMETHING DECENT FOR ONCE!!!

Disclaimer: I don't any of the InuYasha characters. But if I did, InuYasha and I would be arguing to no end.  
O_o

* * *

Chapter 9

Spring break was nearing for students, and the anticipation was slowly eating away at their energy. They wanted so badly to roam free, with no due dates or essays or upcoming tests to worry about. The past three months have been nothing but brutal for most students struggling in their classes. However, such wasn't the case for Kagome. She was a hard-working student, and excelled in nearly all of her classes. And she was proud to show her grades to her mother. InuYasha, however, dreaded.

"He's going to kill me again…" he mumbled under his breath as he and his friends sat together at their next period, the one class that they all shared together. Kagome plucked the paper from his fingers and glanced at it. Two B's, an A, and a C.

"Well, at least you're not failing anything." She said, as she showed the paper to Sango and Miroku.

"She's right. Besides, you're doing better than I am. See?" Miroku held up his grades for everyone to see.

"True, but that doesn't matter to him. Either I'm like my older brother, or just a waste of his time." InuYasha said gloomily. InuYasha's brother had graduated as a valedictorian. There was no way he could ever compete to that.

"Well, if you like, I can help you with your work." Kagome offered, but he shook his head and mumbled a no thanks. Frowning, Kagome leaned over and hugged him and whispered something in his ear, which made him smile a little and nod.

This behavior wasn't new to Sango and Miroku. They had gotten used to it over the past couple of months. But it still made them curious. Whenever they tried to ask either of the two about it, they were treated to Kagome's sheepish smile, or InuYasha's keh. They decided that whatever was going on, they were sure that Kagome and/or InuYasha would tell them. The bell rang, signaling the end of recess, and the four filed into the classroom.

----------------

Finally, the bell rang, and InuYasha rushed outside to the entrance of the school, where he often waited for Kagome so that he could walk her home. He didn't have to wait long, for she came running towards him, apparently in just as much a rush to see him as he did her. She flung her arms around him, as he did her, and they both turned and left the school. But their destination wasn't a house. They instead entered the park, and they both strolled the walkway together, his arm around her shoulders. Kagome looked up at him, at his beauty, his strength, that was all captured in his face. All this, she could not capture on paper. He stared back at her, wondering if something was on his face. He reached up, and gently brushed a claw against her cheek. She snapped back to reality, and looked at him surprised, as if he had come out from nowhere. He chuckled, and gave her a small squeeze.

The two found an empty bench, and sat down before they began to talk about random things. All seems well, until Kagome had asked about how things were for him back at home. He looked down, and his smile had vanished. Clouded by all the happiness that they both felt, she had forgotten the situation with him and his family, and now she regretted ever bringing the topic up. Kagome mentally beat herself and tried to think of a different topic to bring the mood back up. However, InuYasha had already begun to answer.

"Things are… the same, I guess. My father is still at the top of my most hated list. My mom is just trying to make things work for us, you know? And I know she's trying really hard, but I don't think that things within my family will ever be right." he confessed. He took a moment before he turned to Kagome and smiled a little. She had to give him credit: At least he was trying. She took his hand in hers and squeezed. He reached over, and kissed her on the cheek, making her blushed. She smiled and shoved him, before quickly making a run for it, InuYasha hard on her heels.

It was getting dark by the time they reached Kagome's house. As she stepped onto the porch, she turned and smiled at InuYasha, who looked up at her, taking her hands in his. But she instead wrapped her arms around his next and hugged him. He could hear her heart beating loudly against his ear, and he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly, as if she might disappear at any moment. She giggled.

"I love you, Kagome."

The words made her heart beat even faster, and he smiled even more. Listening to her heartbeats had become one of his favorite things to do.

However, the mood was ruined when Kagome began playing with his ears. "Aww, that's so cute!!" she said before she busted out in laughter. InuYasha only looked up at her and glared, which made her laugh even more. He shoved her off, but she only hugged him again, trying hard to simmer down to a few chuckling fits. But she smiled at him, and said "I love you too, my InuYasha."

"You better. After two months, I'll not be denied." Was all he said, before tilting his head up to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck again, and made to deepen the kiss, but he pulled away, a slight grin on his face. Kagome pouted.

"Meanie…"

________

"Interesting." He said as she had finished her report. "And you're sure of this?"

"Absolutely. I saw them for myself."

"Good, good. That means things are working according to plan. Soon he'll become too weak to fight against me. And I'll finally have what I want." He smiled evilly. He stood from his chair and walked to the door of his office. However, his office didn't look like an office at all. It looked like the inside of a cave, which seemed to have appeared from the flat, circular stone-like object that lay on the floor. The woman before him was just as false as the cave itself. "Keep watching him, and let me know when there are any changes." He flew open the door, and walked into the living room, just in time to see InuYasha walking through the front door. He saw InuYasha freeze in place. He grinned inwardly.

InuYasha gulped. The look he saw all too familiar. "Dad, I--" was all he managed to choke out before he saw darkness.

* * *

Yeah, bet you didn't see that coming! Well, there WAS that one dude, but, uh…. ANYWAYS, let's see some reviews!!! Please? No flames, please.

Anyways, laters everyone. Until next time.

~Kogoro


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. Alright, I was afraid I'd never reach 10. So anyways, my creative juices are starting to run out. But I have a basic idea of what I'll do with the story, so hopefully I'll be able to finish it before I completely run dry. Again.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the InuYasha characters. Period.

* * *

Chapter 10

He waited patiently and quietly until the time was right. It was too nerve wrecking for him. He couldn't even focus on his homework. So all he could do was pace him room, sit on his bed, or stare at the black computer screen on his desk. His current activity was lying on the bed, trying to count his heartbeats. He checked the time on his cell. '_11:32? Why hasn't he gone, yet?' _he asked himself, rolling on his side. Finally, he heard a familiar creaking noise. It was his father. The creaking started from the stairs and onto the landing, where it passed his door, and down the hall. He waited for the next familiar sound, the click of a door, and the turn of the lock. The passing seconds seemed to have gone on forever, but still, he waited. Two minutes later, he heard them. It was time.

He grabbed his backpack, and another bag stuffed full with clothes and anything else he needed, before he headed over to his window. He opened them, and carefully heaved his stuff out the window, and onto the roof, before he climbed out. Turning back, he stared at his nearly empty room with a determined look, and, with no second thought, closed the windows behind him. Grabbing his things, he readied himself as he looked over the edge, and down to the darkened ground below. Then he jumped.

________

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." yelled an annoyed and otherwise very tired Miroku. He pushed off his blankets and headed over to his window, where he could see big shadow sitting on the other side, though not too well, because he was still in sleep mode. As he pulled away the curtain, he jumped. It was InuYasha.

"Hey, man! What's up?" he heard InuYasha say. Miroku opened his window and stepped aside to let InuYasha in. He realized that his friend was stuffed bags, one of which he recognized as his backpack. A brow raised.

"Should I even ask what you're up to? Why are you in my room at…" he turned to look at the digital clock that sat on his desk. "12:30 in the morning!?"

"Because, you opened your window." InuYasha said as he began to pull some things out from his backpack. Clothes. Miroku had guessed that there wasn't enough room in the other bag for them, so InuYasha had stuffed them in his school bag. "And besides, Sango kept throwing things at me when I appeared at her window."

"Well, at least she had the right idea." Miroku fell onto his bed, and pulled a pillow to him, hugging it. He watched as InuYasha pulled out a set of clothes from the pile he pulled out from his backpack, and tried to stuff the rest into the other bag, but couldn't, so he settled with just laying them on top. Miroku frowned. "So… you want to tell me what this is all about?" InuYasha froze.

"Promise me that you won't tell the others."

"Who, Kagome and Sango? Why?"

"Just promise me."

Miroku, unsure of what to do or what was going on, stared at InuYasha, and found that he was staring back at him. Staring hard into his eyes. It started to creep him out a bit, but he tried not to show it, finally, he looked away, and nodded. "I promise."

________

"Morning, guys!" Kagome yelled as soon as she spotted both Miroku and InuYasha walking together to school. Sango turned in the direction that Kagome was looking, and gave a confused look. She knew something was up. In all the years that she's known the two, never has she ever seen them walking to school together. It certainly wasn't the first time. But it rarely ever happened. It was a sign to her that something had happened. Kagome didn't seem to notice. As soon as InuYasha stepped foot through the arched entry of the school, she threw her arms around him as if they hadn't seen each other in years. Miroku stood forgotten.

Sango slid over to Miroku's side and whispered, "So, what happened?"

"How do you mean?"

"I mean the only time you two have ever walked to school together was when something happened. Like the last time, when you heard your parents shouting, and you thought that they were getting a divorce."

"I was 7, mind you. And nothing happened. We're just two men who decided to meet up somewhere on the way to school." Sango stared at him. Through him. He knew that she knew he was lying. Before Sango could press the matter further, the bell rang, and she heard Miroku give a sigh of relief. She glared at him. "What? Now I can't be glad that the bell rang? Sheesh!" he walked ahead of them, Sango at the rear. InuYasha and Kagome smiling and talking to each other, his arm around her shoulder, fingers weaved in with hers.

________

"Okay, so we've decided to tell you both the truth." Kagome said to Miroku and Sango, who looked at each other with confused looks. They sat in a small circle under a tree, which was partially hidden by a building, and the band room. They liked this spot because they knew no one else would hang out there, and because it was more or less secluded from everything else. InuYasha was leaning against the tree, staring at the two, his arms crossed. He didn't really agree to this, at first, but Kagome had convinced him that they couldn't exactly hide it from them. Not forever. And so there they were, staring at their friends, who stared back at them in confusion. Kagome held out a hand to InuYasha, and took it, and pulled him to her. He kneeled behind her and wrapped his arms around her, his chin on her shoulders. "InuYasha and I… we're going out."

"Out? Out where?" Miroku asked, obviously not fully understanding what he had just heard. Sango wacked the back of his head.

"She means that they're dating." She turned back to the couple. "When? How?"

"Two months ago, the day we got back from Winter Break." InuYasha said.

"You see… it was first period, and the teacher hadn't come yet," Kagome started, and she told of how InuYasha had been lying on the bed in the health room, and had told her that he loved her, and asked if she felt the same about him. She in turned confessed her love for him, and wanted to be by his side, and so on and so forth. The only reason they hadn't told them was because Kagome wanted to wait and see how things went between the two before announcing their relationship. So far, it was the best thing that she had ever done in her life. When she finished, she waited for either Sango or Miroku to say something, but both were speechless.

"Well?" InuYasha asked, obviously trying to break the awkward silence.

"Well…" Miroku started, but Sango cut him off.

"Well, I think it's about time! I've been waiting for months for one of you to make the move!" she cried out. It was InuYasha and Kagome's turn to be in shock. They looked at each other, and then looked away, blushing. Sango had seen right through them the whole time, but they hadn't really seen it in each other. It made Kagome want to kick herself.

"Wait, YOU KNEW, and didn't TELL ME?" Miroku asked, giving a half upset, half how-the-heck-could-you-tell sort of look.

"I figured you already knew. It WAS a bit obvious." Sango shrugged. She then turned to the couple and gave them a look that said, _'Besides, I walked in on you two when you almost kissed, remember?_' They seemed to have understood it, for they both slightly nodded and gave a half nervous smile. Poor Miroku was still fuming about how he hadn't noticed by the time the bell rang.

________

"Now for my mother." He heard her say. It took InuYasha a while to realize what she was talking about.

"You didn't tell her yet? It's been two months, Kagome!"

"I know. It's just that… I guess I'm afraid. I mean, she once told me that she didn't want me to date until I was 30!"

"Oh geez." That's a bit extreme. He couldn't help but think that. And yet, he sort of understood why her mother said that. A lot of people's lives were ruined by simply dating some person that they thought would be "The One". "So how are you going to break it to her? Want me to be there?"

"I don't know… I still need to think about if I even want her knowing about you. Plus there's about a million other things that'll worry me if I DO choose to tell her."

"Like?"

"Like your family…" she said softly.

InuYasha stopped, and she turned and looked up at him, alarmed. But she found him smiling at her. It wasn't the, "I'm trying to hide my feelings towards that situation" sort of smile, but a real smile. He pulled her into a hug. "If the time comes, let me worry about it."

* * *

Okay, I'm tired. Please review! Helpful ones, I might add. No flames. NIGHT!!  
~Kogoro


	12. Chapter 11

Kogoro is becoming less funny. D:

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the InuYasha characters. But if I did, they'd be in my Rock Band… band.  
O_o;;

* * *

Chapter 11

"Mom, I'm home!" Kagome announced as she walked through the door and started removing her shoes.

"Oh, hi sweety. How was your—who's this?" Kagome's mother had peeked her head out from the kitchen and saw InuYasha walking into the house as well. She saw her daughter turned to him with a look she didn't quite catch, before turning back to her.

"This is, uh, a friend of mine from school." InuYasha nodded at her with a smile. Kagome motioned for him to go into the living room and sit. She then entered the kitchen, and could feel her mother's eyes on her. She was ready for this. She took a deep breathe and turned to face her mother. "Actually, mom, we need to talk."

"I see." She said, with a slight frown. "Well, what is it? You know you can tell me anything."

"Um, well…"

________

InuYasha walked into the living room as Kagome headed for the kitchen. Just as he stepped foot into the room, something plowed itself into his leg, and gave out a deep moewing sound. It was a fat white and brown cat. He bent to pick up the cat, but it ran away as fast as it came. He raised a brow.

"His name is Buyo." InuYasha looked up and found a small boy sitting in front of the tv, who had paused his game to look back up at him. InuYasha looked back down at where the cat had collided with his leg, and looked back up at the boy with a slight smile.

"He's a pretty fat cat."

"You can blame Kagome for that. Anyways, I'm Souta, Kagome's younger brother. Who're you?"

"InuYasha." _'Kagome's boyfriend' _he thought inwardly_. _"Pleasure." He nodded his head.

Souta smiled. Then his eyes wandered up to the top of InuYasha's head. His eyes went huge. "COOL!! ARE THOSE DOG EARS!? CAN I TOUCH THEM!?!"

In anime, there's a thing that some characters do at similar times like this, called the sweat drop. InuYasha would've been doing that. _'I hope I never meet another human child again…'_ He knew that was a stupid thought.

________

Kagome waited for her mother to say something, anything. But she didn't. in reality, only two minutes passed since she had finished telling her about her and InuYasha, but it seemed like forever. Finally, her mother moved to the stove, where a pot sat on low fire. She picked up a spoon nearby and stired the contents of the pot, before scooping out some of the broth and carefully holding the spoon out to Kagome. She hestitated for a bit, unsure of what was going on in her mother's head, but took the spoon and sips the broth, before handing it back to her mother.

"Well, how is it?"

"It's okay. Might need a little more water, but it's fine."

"Good." She said a she put the spoon intot he skin and began washing it. "I hope InuYasha's hungry." She smiled at her daughter. Kagome's heart leaped.

________

"Dinner!"

InuYasha and Souta turned in time to see Kagome smiling at the two and waving them to come and eat. Souta saved his gave before turning it off. InuYasha went into the entryway, before heading over to his shoes and grabbing his stuff. "Hey, what are you doing? Aren't you going to eat?" It was Souta.

"Nah, it's a family thing. And I really ought to be heading back. My dad—"

"InuYasha?" It was Kagome this time, and she had appeared in the entryway, apparently curious as to what Souta had said. She turned to her brother and told him to go to the table, and he did. She looked back at InuYasha, both confused and sad. "Are you going? Aren't you going to eat first?"

He looked down, trying to think of a good answer that she might accept. He looked back up and smiled at her. "No. My dad will be furious with me if I get home later than I already am. Besides, I don't want to impose."

"But you're not imposing. InuYasha," she walked over to him and took his hands. "Please, stay and eat? For me? Besides, my mom said that it was okay. She already set a place for you at the table."

InuYasha sighed softly and looked back down. He felt like a burden, like simply showing up at her house had made her mom do what she did. He looked back up, into Kagome's eyes. He could tell that she wanted this. She wanted him to share a meal with her and her family. At least once. This once. Finally, he smiled, dropped his stuff, and pulled her into a slight hug. "Alright, you win."

________

Dinner was interesting. That's all he could really describe it. Kagome's mother and younger brother both ganged up on InuYasha and began asking him question after question, while sharing funny stories of Kagome's childhood. Kagome sat with an embarassed look on her face, trying to hide it behind her bowl of rice. InuYasha, through the whole experience, tried to keep a smile on his face. After about a half hour into the meal, someone walked in. InuYasha could smell incense off of this person, and turned to see who it was. He was an old man, white hair tied back, dressed in a kimono that seemed too old fashion for the modern world. He took his place at the table and picked up his chopsticks, before realizing that there was one extra person at the table, and looked up. The old man and InuYasha stared at each other for quite a while, seemingly unsure of what to think about the other. Someone coughed. Kagome. They both turned and looked at her.

"Grandpa, this is InuYasha." She said, and the old man, her grandpa, looked back at him. He was already staring down at his empty rice bowl.

"Here, let me get that for you." Kagome's mother said, and she reached over for his bowl, and he gave it to her.

"InuYasha is Kagome's boyfriend!" Souta exclaimed. Grandpa stared at him hard. At the corner of his eye, InuYasha saw Ms. Higurashi return with his rice bowl refilled, and he was glad for it.

"You there, boy, who is your father?"

InuYasha looked up at him in utter confusion. "Um…InuTaishou." He knew that no one really liked the man, so he was worried that Kagome's grandfather might've been one of those people, and then forbid the both from seeing each other. He heard chop sticks dropped. They sounded like more than one pair, and he looked around at the others. '_Oh God, they ALL have something against my father!' _his mind cried in despair.

"I-InuYasha, you never told me that!"

"Is it a bad thing?"

"Bad?! BAD!? InuYasha, this is AWESOME!!!"

If he thought he knew confused, he was obviously wrong. He was more confused than he had ever been in his entire life. "How do you mean?"

"Young man, your father was the greatest demon that ever lived. I should've known by your aura." Grandma said, his arms crossed and nodding.

"Was?"

"You don't know? InuTaishou is dead. Has been for a little over a decade."

He couldn't possiby have heard right, could he? His father is dead? Then who was..? "That's not possible. I mean, I saw the man everyday. I hate him, but… this is all too much." The confusion was killing him.

"Saw? What do you mean by 'saw'? InuYasha, what happened?" Kagome asked, confused. It was then he caught what he had said, and cursed at himself under his breathe. When it really mattered, she didn't dare miss anything that he conidered minor details.

He looked down at his bowl. Very softly, he said, "I ran away. I couldn't stand living there anymore. Not with that man."

It was suddenly very quiet. Everyone stared at him, not one of them making a move. After a while, Grandpa stood up and disappeared into another room. Kagome looked like she wanted to reach out and hold him, but decided that maybe it wasn't what he wanted her to do. He did. Suddenly, Grandpa came back, bearing a rather large, somewhat thick book in his arms. InuYasha looked up at him as he stopped next to him, holding out the book. InuYasha took it, and opened it. Grandpa took a bunch of pages and turned them to one with an image.

It was a picture of a man, dressed in a white kimono and armor. He has long silver hair, like InuYasha's, which was tied into a tail. And on his face were markings. His eyes were what caught him most. The man's eyes were fierce as they were kind, nothing like the cold empty stares that InuYasha himself had seen countless times. The man's face was strong, not full of hatred. His stance alone showed tha he was a powerful leader, not one that showed how terrifying and arrogant he could be. The man he saw in the picture was completely different from the man he had grown to know and hate throught his entire life. InuYasha stared at the picture, touching it, for a long time. Suddenly, he felt a slight touch, and he looked up to find Kagome. Her eyes were full of sadness, sympathy, yet strength, for him. He leaned into her as she wrapped her arms around him. He looked back down at the picture, and there on the bottom, was the date of death.

InuTaishou had died the day InuYasha was born.

* * *

Quite a twist, I must say. This was one of the parts in my story that I had been waiting to write. My only problem was how to get to it. But now I can start ending this story. The next however many chapters will most likely be longer than the others. So, comments and questions are welcome. No flames. I don't care how meaningful you think they are. Harr harr harr.

InuYasha: Wait, the end?  
Me: You came in a bit late, didn't you? I was just about to close.  
InuYasha: I was busy. You can't end the story!  
Me: Uh… yeah I can. I have to. If I keep writing chapter after chapter, it won't be any good anymore.  
InuYasha: But what if they want to know how Kagome and I are doing after--  
Me: SHUSH!!! And I'll be sure to include it somewhere… when I feel like it.  
InuYasha: Lazy, good-for--  
Me: ANYWAY… night, readers! *turns to InuYasha* As for you… KAGOME~!! INUYASHA'S PICKING ON ME AGAIN!!!!  
InuYasha: NOOOO~!!!! *tries to run, but prayer beads suddenly glow, and he plummets into the earth*


	13. Chapter 12

Too. Tired. To. Make. Witty. Comments. zzzzz~

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the InuYasha characters. Wait, what? It's an outrage!!! .... Oh, really? Oh... well, do I even have a choice? Uh huh... Ah. I suppose...

* * *

Chapter 12

It wasn't possible, was it? How could the man he saw everyday be dead? It was just physically impossible, unless he faked his death. But it didn't helped that he looked like a completely different person. Had you held up the picture of InuTaishou against the living InuTaishou, you could've mistaken the latter on to be an evil twim brother. But maybe that was it. Maybe InuTaishou HAD an evil twin. Or maybe he was just being stupid again. The news had been a rather strange blow to the hanyou, and he left saying barely anything to the Higurashi family. Grandpa had insisted that he take it. So now, there he was, at the secret place that only he and Kagome knew about, the book propped open to the image of his father. He had been staring at it for hourse, now, as if the image might suddenly jump to life, become a real, living, breathing person, his father yelling, "Suprise!" But no such thing happened. He frowned. Maybe he had been expecting it. Finally, InuYasha turned the pages of the book to the beginning, and started reading everything the book held for him.

________

Once again, she paced her room, her cell in hand, waiting for InuYasha to call. She wanted to believe that he wanted to be left alone, but at the same time, she didn't. She loved him. She at least had to know if he was looked at her phone. Blank, save for the time. It was nearly 1 in the morning. She was tired, but she'd stay up for days if she had to. Finally, her phone vibrated, and she looked to see who it was. Quickly she answered the call.

"InuYasha! Are you okay? Where are you?"

Silence.

"InuYasha...? InuYasha, is something wrong?"

Still no answer.

"Please say something..." she whispered into the phone, tears starting to threaten her eyes, and she looked up to fight them off.

Finally, she heard him speak. ".... can you come..?"

"Y-yes, of course! InuYasha, where are you?"

".... I'm at the secret spot."

Kagome sniffed as she ran to grab her jacket and started downstairs. "Okay, InuYasha, I'm on my way."

________

With a sigh, he closed his phone and thsurt it back into his pants pocket, before staring back at the had bothered him enough to realize that his brother, Sesshoumaru, had known their father before his death, and not said anything about it. But now, things seemed a bit suspicious to him. As he flipped through the book, he learned of one name in particular that had been scribbled on the back of the book. What was even weird was that it was written in blood. InuYasha could smell it. He didn't like where this was going. He heard rustling, and he looked into the direction to which is was coming from.

"Kagome..?" a hopeful tone in his voice. A hope that was easily crushed as it came when he heard a familiar voice of the man he hated most.

"no, InuYasha. It's about time you came home, don't you think..?"

_______

"InuYasha" Kagome called out, as she stepped through the trees and into the small clearing. She spotted his things to her left. '_Now, where is he?'_ That's when she heard a twig snap, and she looked forward. InuYasha stood on the otherside of the clearing, staring back at her. He looked alright, but his eyes. She couldn't quite grasp it, but there was something wrong with his eyes, like they were full of hate. Almost like the same hate she had seen in his father's eyes that day. But it wasn't just his eyes that started making her feel nervous. His aura had also changed to an unpleasant darkness. Almost like someone had a higher, much darker purpose for this world. She swallowed, and stepped forward. "InuYasha? Are you okay? You sounded like you needed help on the phone, but you look fine."

He took a step towards her, then another, and another, until he was at least a foot from her. His eyes peirced fiercly into his, and she shuddered. "I'm fine. I have no idea what you're talking about. But since you're here, there's something that I have to say." His voice was cold, like his father's, but Kagome held her ground. She saw him observe her reaction, and he smiled. He knew that she was afraid now. Of him. "Kagome, we're through."

Her heart stopped completely, and she felt as though she were about to die. She felt her knees go weak, and she collapsed where she stood. Tears poured out. She gave no effort to fight them. She tried to look up and see his face, to know if something, anything he said, affected him. But there was none but a pure sinister smile on his face. _'Why..? Why, InuYasha..??' _she wanted to asked, but she choked on those words, and cried even more.

________

From within the trees, another figure was watching, much against his will. He was bound tight to a tree, and he was gagged. He struggled against the tenticle binding, but only found it futile. He was about to give up, and until he caught Kagome's scent. '_No... Kagome, NO!!' _and he found new strength to fight. He wriggled his left hand into his pocket. He tried to manuever the object of his goal out, and slip his hand through an openning. After a few moments of strgguling against the binds, he finally secceeded, but only too late. He heard Kagome cry and choke, and could smell her tears. _'No, Kagome, don't believe him! I love you! Kagome!!!' _his mind screamed, and frantically, he tried to flip his phone open, and dial her number. He had to let her know somehow that the man standing before her wasn't him. It wasn't InuYasha. HER InuYasha. However, he did the most stupidest thing that he would forever kick himself for. He dropped his phone. He banged his head against the tree, cursing himself for actually doing something so unbelievable at a time like this. He knew it was pointless, now, but he struggled even more to reach his phone. He looked up, and saw Kagome trying to get to her feet. '_Kagome, please wait. Kagome!' _It'd be too late, by the time he'd manage to contact her. She would hate him. He would die from heartbreak. Tears began to threaten, but he fought them. It was all he could do. He was starting to give up.

"So, little brother... I'm gone for 12 years, and already, you've gotten yourself into a mess." InuYasha's eyes shot wide open. He knew that voice. He turned to find his older brother, Sesshoumaru, walking towards him, alone. Sesshoumaru stopped right in front of InuYasha, and stared hard into his eyes. He then turned to the clearing, where the imposter InuYasha stood, and Kagome finally on her feet, tears still pouring out from her eyes. Sesshoumaru smiled. "And you've fallen for a human girl. Just like father." He turned back to InuYasha and removed the gag from his mouth.

"KAGOME!" he cried out, but she didn't seem to hear him. "KAGOME!!!!!" Still, she didn't hear him. He heard the imposter saying something that made her cry even more. InuYasha looked down, seemingly lost for hope. "Sesshoumaru, please.." he choked out. "Please help me... please do something about this..."

Sesshoumaru, seemingly interested in InuYasha's newfound behavior, looked back and watched Kagome again. "This girl has made you weak, InuYasha. Tell me, would you die for her?"

InuYasha didn't even need to think on it. He immediately said, "Yes." He saw his older brother turn and leave him bound to the tree, heading towards the clearing.

________

Kagome heard someone approaching, and she quickly tried to stop her tears, but to little success. What happened to InuYasha saying that this place baing secret? But at the thought of InuYasha name, she began to cry more. Through her tears, she could make out a silver haired man, taller than InuYasha. His brother, maybe? She heard him say something over her sniffled. She was sure it was a name.

"Naraku." She was sure that's what she heard. She could make out InuYasha going stiff, both by the other man's sight, and by the mention of that name.

* * *

Me: "If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gum dr-"  
InuYasha: I can't believe you made me do that..  
Me: -opsss. What, ask your brother for help? You should be thanking me.  
InuYasha: And WHY should I be doing that?  
Me: Because, now you two can create a lovely brotherly bond! XD  
InuYasha: *Glares*  
Me: What, you rather watch Kagome cry more, imposter dude hurt her?  
InuYasha: .... n-  
Me: "Oh what a rain it would be!" ANYWAYS, REVIEWS, PLEASE. Gah hahahahahahaaa~!  
Kagome: OH, CAN I JOIN!!  
InuYasha: What the heck!?  
Me and Kagome: "I'd stand around with my mouth open wide"  
InuYasha: he-  
Me and Kagome: "Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah"  
*Sango and Miroku joins in*  
"If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gum drops  
Oh what a rain it would be"  
XDDDD


	14. Chapter 13

Hmm... we're nearing the end of this story, folks. And no, I have no real intention of writing a part two to it, unless I'm really actually that bored. Forgive me. But understand that a Part Two might not go along great with this one. It won't sit well with me at all if it doesn't.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the InuYasha characters

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13

'Naraku?' she tried to play around with the name in her mind, but she knew that this was the first time she had heard it. 'But... that's InuYasha.. isn't it?' Confusion overwhelmed her. She didn't even notice that she had stopped crying. Or that the pain had vanished. But above all else, she wanted to know who this stranger was. He bore a slightly similar resemblance to InuYasha. 'His... older brother..? What's he doing here..?'

"You there, little girl." Kagome jumped, realizing that InuYasha's older brother was addressing her. She found that he was looking at her, his eyes fierce against the darkened air. She shivered. "I suggest you leave this place." He seemed to have paused a bit, looking back at the fake InuYasha, before turning back to her. "You will go that way." He pointed to the direction where he had stepped out from. She looked to that direction, nodded slowly, before getting to her feet. She wobbled only a couple feet before she heard "InuYasha" yell.

"No!" He recovered from his shock, and only now seemed to have realized what Sesshoumaru had said, and now he could feel his hate raising, filling him up. "You will not go there! He is mine, Sesshoumaru! His power is mine!"

"Pathetic lowlife. He has no power for you to steal."

"Oh, but he does. You see, I was referring to your father." An evil sort of grin spread over the impostor InuYasha's face. Kagome, still not having grasped the idea that he was an imitation of her lover, couldn't believe what she had heard him say. She shook her head, a sudden hate filling her up. If he had broken up with her just to gain the powers of his dead father, then her rage alone wouldn't be a fair punishment. She looked over to Sesshoumaru, but only found him remaining as cool and collected as he had came. It didn't make her feel any better.

"My father's grave is unknown, even to me. You will never find it, Naraku."

"Oh, but that is where you are wrong. Unlike you, I have an idea as to where it is. It wasn't hard, what with my..." he looked over to Kagome, noticing her new-found hatred for him, and chuckled inwardly. "Children's powers."

Sesshoumaru's expression changed, only slightly. Kagome, however, looked like something had suddenly jumped out and smacked her in the face. 'Ch-children...?' This was it. Her heart was now a pile of dust blowing away in the wind. She struggled to fight back more tears.

Sesshoumaru had smelt it before they came. "Girl." he spoke out so suddenly, Kagome jumped again, and looked up at him just as she was about to breakdown. He looked hard at her, into her eyes. She reverted her gaze to the crescent moon on his forehead. "I told you to go." Without a second thought, she turned and disappeared into the trees. He turned back to face the impostor. "Now, show you're true form."

The imposter only smirked before the skin and clothes began to change. "As you wish."

________

Kagome wanted to cry, but Sesshoumaru's eyes burned into her mind, and she refused to allow herself to stop until she was at least out of the forest. It was only a yards into her walk did she notice something white in the corner of her eye. Instinctively, she looked. It was InuYasha. Baffled, she slowly made her way to him, and realized that he was bound to a tree by what looked like tentacles. His head hung, hair covering his face, preventing her from seeing if he was okay. She stepped on a twig, and the snap made InuYasha's head jerk a little, then he looked in her direction.

"Kagome..!" he choked out against his dried throat, and he struggled hard against the bindings. "Kagome, you're alright..!"

"InuYasha? It's really you, isn't it?" She hesitated in her steps as she neared. In her heart, she had prayed that the InuYasha that had broken her heart was not the real one. In her heart, she still loved him. She saw him smile a little, a slight sadness in his eyes. She didn't wait for him to respond. She knew. She ran over and flung her arms around his neck, and he buried his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent.

Before the two could celebrate their reunion, he pulled his head away, and she looked at him. He smiled a little more. "It's kind of hard to hold you when I'm bound to a tree." She laughed a little, tears slowly streaming down her face, and she walked around to observe the bindings, before returning.

"I'll be right back. I need to find a sharp rock or something, Okay?" He nodded. She smiled a little. "Try not to miss me too much." and she leaned up and kissed him before running through the trees and disappeared. He watched her go, sadness washing over his face, betraying his smile. 'Too late.'

________

Finally, he finished his transformation, and now, where "InuYasha" once stood, was a figured clad in a white pelt, with a baboon mask covering his face. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed only slightly. "Lord Sesshoumaru. It's good to see you again."

"Explain yourself, Naraku. How were you able to take my father's form without meeting him? And why did you wait until now to make a move?"

Naraku smirked. "There's no need to jump to the point, my Lord. But if you must know, I needed to wait until InuYasha was mature, and fell in love. I needed you both alive, for you both play an important role in my plan. Although, at first I wasn't sure of my plan to begin with. But when my children were able to confirm a few things for me, I knew that I couldn't take any risks. So I made sure that you both were watched over, even after you had left."

"And my father's form?"

"My powers had improved by that time. I only needed a picture, which I got from an old book. That one there." he said, pointing to the book that InuYasha had received earlier that night. Sesshoumaru didn't bother to look.

"I see."

"My Lord, if I may, why did you allow me to live? You knew it was I, yet you did nothing and left."

After some time, Sesshoumaru replied, "You were not the only one being watched." At this, he drew his sword, and attacked the youkai, cutting the head off. However, he knew that it was far too easy, and swung his sword around again, striking at a man, who cleverly dodged the attack.

"Come, Lord Sesshoumaru, surely there must be something that I can do for you." His eyes pierced into Sesshoumaru's own, but was only met by an equally challenging stare. Sesshoumaru's reply was another swing of the sword.

________

She returned, panting, a small pocket knife in hand. She leaned against the tree, trying to catch her breathe, InuYasha looking at her with concern. But she only grinned up at him in return. "I was lucky... to run into my brother and his friends."

"Your brother carries a pocket knife?"

She shook her head, and took a deep breath. "Kohaku, Sango's little brother. they're both friends."

"Ah.." He watched as she drew the blade out and proceeded in cutting the bindings. After about 10 minutes, he was able to free himself the rest of the way. He fell to the ground and Kagome began rubbing his arms and legs, trying to return the circulation. Finally, InuYasha was able to stand, and they both made their way out of the forest.

"Where should we go?" They both looked to their left, then their right.

"Umm... let's go to my house." Kagome nodded and they both crossed the empty street.

After cutting through several people's yards, crossing street, and avoiding being seeing, they finally made it to his home. Despite the events of that night, it was still creepy to be approaching the very house where it seemed like hell to him. Still, the couple climbed up the steps, and went through the front door. Kagome helped him to the couch in the living room and ran into the kitchen to fetch him some water. When she returned, he gulped it down, and set the glass on the coffee table as she took a seat on the floor in front of him. InuYasha raised a brow. "Why are you sitting down there?"

"Why not?" Kagome asked innocently. InuYasha chuckled and reached for her hands and took them in his. She kissed his hands, and he smiled a little before gently laying his forehead on her hands. Kagome whimpered softly. InuYasha grinned more.

"I thought I was the dog here."

"Oh? Then your traits must have rubbed off on me."

"Traits?" he looked back up at her with an inquisitive look. "Since when do I whimper?"

"Oh, you whimper. You just never know you do." She smiled sheepishly.

"... uh-huh... right.." InuYasha shook his head and laid it back on her hands. And finally, he let out a sigh. "I'm so glad you're here, Kagome. I saw the whole thing.. I thought that I really had lost you..." he mumbled. He felt her hands squeeze his before they slid out and started caressing his cheeks. He then felt them slide up around his next, and her right shoulder against his head, her lips gently brushing the tips of his left ear.

"To be honest..." she whispered, "I really thought that it was you. And after my heart was broken, I noticed how empty his eyes were. They were unlike your own. And I knew it was a sign, telling me that it was an impostor. But the pain..." her lips quivered, and InuYasha could tell. He lifted his head and pulled her into his arms, and held her.

"I know. I may not have felt as hurt as you did, but I was in pain too. Kagome, I love you."

Kagome trembled, and balled her fists into his shirt. She choke back a few tears and furiously rubbed her eyes against his chest. She looked up at him, a smile fighting to stay on her face, and she reached up and pulled InuYasha down to into a kiss. InuYasha deepened it, struggling to stuff every emotion he felt from that night into it, whether it was pain, frustration, or love. But his kisses were challenged by Kagome's own, and both fought against each other to show how they felt. But it didn't last long. A cold laughter broke through the room, and the couple broke away and looked around in panic.

"InuYasha, it's time you served your role." The voice was as cold as ice, and somehow held a familiar tone to Kagome. After some quick thought, she realized who it was.

"Naraku!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, uh... my modem is smashed, and it's just barely working. I'll be getting a new one soon... hopefully. I seem to have the worst of luck when it comes to computers... ~_~  
Also, I know this chapter is a bit, well... EVERYWHERE. My apologies.


	15. Chapter 14

Yes, yes, after some time, I'm finally back again, with a new chapter, to try and finish this story; something that should've happened years ago. And again, I do apologies.

With that said, the ending is near. Beware.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the InuYasha characters. Of course, if I did...

* * *

_**Chapter 14**_

InuYasha growled, and Kagome stood behind him. Naraku began to materialize before them, an evil grin plastered on his face to match his cold eyes that peeked through the eye holes of the baboon mask. "Well, well, the couple is here. Safe and sound in each others arms." Naraku chuckled, and stepped forward, only to be stopped by a wave of demon energy. InuYasha's claws had been drawn. "Temper, temper. Now why would you attack your own father..?"

"You're not my father!" barked the hanyou, baring his teeth. "My father was a great demon. But you... you will NEVER be as great as him, no matter how long you take his form. Compared to him, you're nothing but a parasite!"

Naraku's eye twitched, and out shot a tentacle from under the pelt, wrapping itself around InuYasha's neck and lifting him into the air. Kagome struggled to pull InuYasha out from it's grasp, but another suddenly wrapped itself around her body, and she too was lifted into the air. Naraku laughed a slight victory. "You are clearly weaker than myself, you half-breed, so I'd watch who you call a parasite." He brought InuYasha closer to him, and raised a hand to the hanyou's right eye. "And now. Time to take from you a power too great to leave alone."

Naraku began drawing energy, and tried to pull out something from InuYasha's eye. But before Naraku could pull it out, the door had been blasted away, and huge blades of energy followed suite. One cut the tentacles, and crashed through the walls of the house. The other aimed straight for Naraku, and took a direct hit. Inuyasha ripped away the piece from his throat and caught Kagome in his arms before taking cover on the other side of the room and shielded her from the debree. When it was safe, InuYasha slowly turned to see who had saved them, though he knew already who it was. There, stepping through the destroyed doorway was Sesshoumaru, his sword drawn.

"I see you destroyed my dummy." Naraku said coldly as he struggled to get up. Nearly the entire right side of his body was gone, where he had been hit by Sesshoumaru's attack. So quickly, too. I expect nothing less from you, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Don't insult me. A weakling such as you could never dream of defeating me."

"Of course. But I am stronger than my dummies. And much smarter. Do not under-estimate me."

"No... it is you who should not over-estimate yourself, Naraku." as Sesshoumaru said before swinging his sword down on him. Naraku jumped away, but failed to remember the demonic energy that Sesshoumaru had used earlier and was hit once more by another wave. But he managed to turn at the last minute, sacrificing only a few locks of hair and a finger from his left hand. Naraku in turn shot tentacles out towards Seshoumaru, but were easily cut away.

________

Watching as the battle went on, InuYasha turned away to check if Kagome was alright. He was met by an equally concerned look on her face. "I'm fine InuYasha. But what do we do? He wants you, but how do we defend against someone like him?"

InuYasha frowned and looked back at the battle again. "Kagome, I want you to stay here." He paused just as Sesshoumaru seemed to be over-whelmed, though he knew he wasn't. Naraku had apparently replaced his lost limbs with tentacles, and proceeded in stabbing at the youkai as if it were a lance. InuYasha turned back and gave Kagome a weak smile. "I'm going to try and help my brother."

Kagome whimpered softly, but nodded, and pulled him into a hug. "Please be careful."

________

InuYasha's claws glowed, and he sent the gathered energy flying at Naraku. Compared to Sesshoumaru's strength, they were nothing, but they managed to catch Naraku by surprise and cut into him. Naraku snarled and swung at him with the replaced limb, slamming him into the ground. InuYasha grit his teeth and tried to get back to his feet, but was slammed once more into the ground. Sesshoumaru took the opening and sliced down on Naraku's back, causing him to arch back. The white pelt and kimono that Naraku was wearing fell away, revealing a spider-shaped scar on his back. InuYasha jumped to his feet and stood next to his brother. Naraku glared at them both.

"You're in my way. Go back to that human girl of yours." Sesshoumaru told InuYasha.

"No chance. He hurt Kagome, and I'm going to make him pay."

"Suit yourself. But I'll kill you too, if you're in my way again." InuYasha only keh'd.

At that moment, Naraku advanced on the two, and Sesshoumaru held his sword out before him and sent out a huge blast of energy at him. At the same time, InuYasha dug his claws into his arm, coating it with his own blood, before combining it with his own demonic energy and sending it towards his target. The two attacks hit Naraku at the same time, and slowly, his body began to disintegrate. When the smoke cleared, no signs of Naraku were left.

"Did we get him..?" Inuyasha asked, looking around. Sesshoumaru didn't seem to hear him. He narrowed his eyes, seemingly expecting something to fly out and attack them. After a while, he turned and sheathed his sword.

"Farewell, Little Brother." He disappeared through the destroyed doorway without a second glance. InuYasha and Kagome both watched him go, and InuYasha took it as a sign that it was over and relaxed.

He rested his eyes on Kagome, a crooked smile on his face, and she returned his with her own. Though InuYasha couldn't help but think that it was a little too easy. What is really possible that Naraku was destroyed? InuYasha held his head in his hand, and shook his head. _'I need to lighten up. Damn you, Naraku, for ruining my childhood.'_ Kagome saw the look on his face, and slowly made her way over to him. He noticed her approaching, and dragged his hand down and dropped it to his side, smearing blood down his face. Kagome half-smiled. _'Even with blood on his face, he still looks just as cool and beautiful as ever.'_

"Hmm? What's with that look?"

"Oh nothing." Kagome half sanged. She reached out for his hand, and he happily complied. But their fingertips didn't even touch. Kagome flew to the wall behind her, writhing in pain. Something peircing through her stomach held her there, and InuYasha watched in utter horror.

"K-Kagome!!" he cried out as he ran towards her and tried to pry the thing out.

"No, InuYasha, stop!" Kagome cried as she fought his hands away. InuYasha looked at her with a painful expression. Kagome, trying hard to look strong for him, shook her head. But the facade failed when she coughed up blood. InuYasha pushed her hands away and furiously clawed at the thing in her stomach. "Inu-InuYasha... LISTEN!" She fought his hands again, and this time held them firmly against her chest. She looked hard in his eyes. She fought back a coughing fit as she tried to speak clearly to him. "If you take it out... InuYasha, the bleeding... you can't take it out.." she tried to explain. "Y-you need to call the hospital.. okay? InuY-Yasha, do you understand..?" InuYasha hesitated, but nodded, defeat reflecting in his face. It pained her.

Suddenly a cackling sound broke through, and InuYasha spun around, growling. He knew exactly where it was coming from. Or rather, who. There floating before him was Naraku, or rather, his head, a maniacal look on his face. He should've trusted his feelings. It WAS too easy.

"Did you honestly think that you had defeated me, half-breed!?"

* * *

Me: Ooohh, bad Kage. Leaving such a horrible ending to the chapter! What will happen next? Will Kagome live? Will InuYasha finally live up to his proud blood?

InuYasha: I don't like where this is going…

Me: Yeah, well… no one asked.

InuYasha: What's with you? I thought we had a good story here!

Me: We do! Or, I hope we do…. don't worry, it'll all work out!

InuYasha: How?

Me: See what happens when you miss the meetings? Everyone knows but you.

Kagome: Yeah, that's right.

InuYasha: Wha-? Hey, Kagome… tell me wh—

Kagome: No.

InuYasha: I didn't ev—

Kagome: I know you well enough to what what you were going to ask. And it's still no."

InuYasha: *looks at Sango and Miroka* "Guys?

Sango: Hmm? Did you guys hear something?

Miroku: Hear what?

Me: I think I heard a whisper.

Miroku: Stop listening to the voices in your head.

Me: Haha, not funny. *Stare*

Me: 'He just doesn't understand all the hard work I tried to put into this story!'

Me: I know! Maybe I should do something horrible to Miroku… mwa hahahahaa~!

Everyone: O_O

Me: What? O_o


	16. Chapter 15

Dun dun dunnn~!!!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the InuYasha characters. I own this story, though.

* * *

_**Chapter 15**_

Tentacles that hung out from Naraku's neck pushed the severed head through the air, dodging the hanyou's furious swipes and moving much like a frog using it's back legs to swim through water. This was an act of insult. Naraku was merely toying with InuYasha. Meanwhile, the thing, which InuYasha came to realize was of course a tentacle, that held Kagome to the wall had spread from the wound and was slowly growing, spreading, and attempting to smother her. The girl could only whimper out her love's name before she concentrated and fought to keep conscious. InuYasha paused long enough to see what was happening to her, but it also left an opening, and Naraku whipped a tentacle right at the hanyou's face. The blow sent InuYasha flying into the air, and he flipped and landed on his hands and knees, gritting his teeth. Where his face was a deadly poisonous chemical was now burning his skin. InuYasha quickly tore a piece a cloth from his shirt and tried to wipe the substance off. The cloth was quickly eaten away as he dropped it to the ground.

"Bastard.."

Naraku cackled. "Make no mistake, InuYasha. I want what your father hid from us demons. I aim to get what I deserve."

"Tch… even if I knew what my old man hid from me, I wouldn't give it to the likes of you, Naraku."

"Not a problem. I was already planning to take it by force!" He said and he flew towards InuYasha and turned so that the tentacles faced the hanyou. InuYasha could smell and see the toxic chemicals dripping from them, and jumped to the side, before quickly clawing at the head, only to miss. He cried out in pain as something collided into his back, and his skin felt as if it was being burnt, like before. Naraku laughed. "There, a mark of your own, to match mine!"

InuYasha clenched his teeth, his eyes tightly shut, as he attempted to fight the pain. It was near unbearable. If he were a human, surely he would have died by now. He growled deeply, and slowly struggled to stand. He had to ignore the pain and kill Naraku, if he wanted to save Kagome. He opened his eyes, slowly, and saw Naraku's head, floating, smirking. He was looking down at the hanyou's weakness. InuYasha took a step forward, and wobbled a little. _'Is the toxic affecting my nerves too?'_ he thought to himself as he took another shaky step towards Naraku, raising a claw.

"Why so slow, InuYasha? Did I damage you this much already?" Naraku laughed again, before looking over to the girl. Her legs were already halfway covered, and just below her chest. Then, he got an idea, and turned back to the ever-slow InuYasha. "Perhaps.. This will make you move a little more faster."

Naraku the head looped around the room once, before flying towards the helpless Kagome. She saw it coming, and screamed the boy's name, shutting her eyes. She didn't want to see her death.

Death, however, was taking a little longer to come than the girl first thought, and cracked open an eye to see what was going on. The image before her made both eyes open in horror.

Before her was InuYasha, who was standing in front of her, and Naraku's head on his chest. She could see and smell the skin burning fro Naraku's toxins, and a single tear rolled down her face as she saw, in Naraku's eyes, what InuYasha's face looked like. It was blank, as if he were dead. But she could see his body twitching a little in response to the pain it was going through yet again. InuYasha's aura was also very weak, from what she could see. Were it not for the situation that she herself was already in, she would have helped him. She was brought back to said situation when she suddenly coughed up blood again, some of it landing on InuYasha back. What made it more difficult was the tentacle that spreading over her body, slowly smothering her. The internal bleeding was slowly suffocating her from within. She felt her end nearing.

It was then that she sensed a completely different aura, a dangerous one. She looked up to see that it was coming from InuYasha, whose aura was changing. It was growing stronger. Darker. Like that of a youkai. She could hear his growls, very deep and soft, now growing louder and more menacing. Even the spot where his back had been burnt was healing at an unusual rate. _'What's going on?'_

InuYasha raised both arms as his claws grew longer, as well as his fangs. His growl became a roar, ever rising, as his face began to change. His eyes turned red, his pupils blue. And on each cheek appeared a single purple marking. Naraku was frozen in fear, watching this sudden change in what was once the weak hanyou. He didn't even realize that he had been sent flying, and he crashed through several walls of the house.

The newly turned InuYasha turned to face Kagome, and she now saw clearly what had happened to him.

It terrified her.

* * *

Alright, so… GOOD NEWS!!! I will most likely be writing a sequel. I have part of a plot worked out. Harr harr harr.

Bad news!! I might take just as long to finish that story as I have this one. Ah hahahahaa~!!!

InuYasha: Weirdo

Me: That's what she said.

Kagome: That IS what I said.

Sango: Yeah, same here.

InuYasha: What? I don't get it…

Me: .... eh heheheheheheheh….

InuYasha: I'm so confused.

Miroku: It's okay, InuYasha. If it makes you feel better, so is Shippou.

Shippou: What?

Everyone else: Nothing~!

InuYasha and Shippou: So confused…


	17. Chapter 16

LAST CHAPTER!!! It's a long one, just for you guys. :)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the InuYasha characters... but I own these coo--hey, where'd my cookies go!?

* * *

Chapter 16

InuYasha growls alone felt like it threatened her very existence. But she tried hard not to let her fear show in her face. Instead, she stared hard into his red eyes. The heavy atmosphere seemed to add to the girl's slow death. Inuyasha slowly raised his left hand, as if to threaten her if she didn't look away, but a sound of shifting rubble distracted him. InuYasha turned his head to find Naraku's head slowly floating higher and higher into the air until their eyes were level. Naraku was badly hurt.

"I surely did not expect that. Who knew that you could turn into this state, I wonder?" Naraku softly chuckled to himself. "If I had known that this is what it took to fight me seriously, I would've done it a long time ago." Inuyasha only bared his fangs and growled.

Meanwhile, Kagome's vision was slowly starting to darken. She knew that if she gave into darkness, she would never come back, and she needed to be here for InuYasha. She tried as hard as possible to take slow, deep breaths. But the internal bleeding alone made it difficult, and she coughed up more blood. InuYasha's ear twitched, and he turned back to Kagome and assessed the situation that she was in, as if it were the first time he had seen this, and realized the scent from the trap that was suffocating her was the same as the annoying, floating head. He turned back to Naraku and cracked his knuckles with little effort before charging at him.

Naraku dodged several attacks, but only just. He had just dodged another when the hanyou suddenly disappeared from his view. Naraku quickly turned in time to see four yellow blades connect to his face. He had no time to recover as he was slammed into the ground and pummeled repeatedly. Naraku gritted his teeth and shot tentacle after tentacle at his attacker. InuYasha seemed unfazed by this as he clawed at the head. Naraku began to panic a little with every failed attempt with trying to get the upper hand, and so he used his tentacles to push himself off the ground and away from the hanyou. But InuYasha seemed too fast as the hanyou slashed at the bottom of Naraku's neck. Naraku cried out as he collided with the wall in front of him. InuYasha quickly acknowledged this as the only weakness the thing seemed to have.

Naraku began to laugh. Softly, at first, and it grew louder and louder until his laughter seemed almost deafening. And then there was silence. InuYasha had finally killed Naraku. He growled at the sight of it, and snuffed as he turned away. He heard a short of sizzling sound as the thing binding Kagome melted away. The girl fell helplessly to the floor, just barely conscious now.

He stood over her, and growled again, a ready claw at his side. But before the strike, Kagome's body began to pulsate. A faint white light glowed from the center of her body seemed to grow with ever pulse until InuYasha had to shield his eyes from the brightness. Her entire body seemed surrounded in the light now, and InuYasha peeked through to see what was going on. The air seemed so still for only seconds before his body was hit with a kind of energy. InuYasha roared as his body felt like it was being ripped in two. His claws and fangs began to shrink, and his eyes began to flash back to his regular hanyou eyes. He tightly shut his eyes and began to fall to the ground.

InuYasha fell to his hands and knees over Kagome, breathing hard and trembling. His senses began to return to him one by one, and his mind began to clear. _'Wait… why is it wet? And why does it smell so.. metallic..? Wait… I know this scent!'_ InuYasha shot his eyes open to meet Kagome's own. There was a pool of blood. She was smiling.

"I-Inu… Yasha… I'm so… glad…" she slowly reached up to touch his face. And before InuYasha could say anything, she pulled down on his locks and gently kissed him. InuYasha began to tremble more as he realized that this might be the last time they do this. But before he could think any further, her arms fell to the ground, and she fell unconscious.

".. Kagome..? K-Kagome? Kagome! KAGOME!!"

------------

[About A Year Later]

"It feels so nice to get out, doesn't it?"

"Hey Miroku! I hope you remembered that you're treating us!"

"Yes, and I hope I brought enough."

"Ha! Knowing you, you'll just run away again and skip out on the bill."

"I didn't 'run away,' as you put it. I saw… a young woman in need and went to help her. OW!"

"I'm sure you did, you pervert."

The gang gathered at a small table in their usual restaurant and waited for a waiter to come by and help them. It was quite busy, but it wasn't very long before they placed their order.

Sango looked over to InuYasha with a slightly worried look as he took a sip of his drink. Both her and Miroku rarely got to hang out with the hanyou anymore, and they could see that he still hadn't quite recovered since that night.

"InuYasha—"

"I'm fine."

"But you're still moping around! You could at least rely on us to help you a little more!" protested the young girl sitting opposite of him.

"I don't want to remember that night. At least… not now. Besides, I'm trying to enjoy my time with you guys." He said, an obviously fake smile on his face. Miroku frowned.

"How is she doing, anyways?"

"She's bummed that she couldn't come. And told me to apologize in her place." he said with a real smile growing in place as he began to bow his head as an apologetic gesture.

Miroku waved a hand and smiled. "No, it's okay. We'll try to make it more convenient for her next time."

"When is she coming back anyways?"

"In two days. She said that she has some souvenirs for everyone."

"But you're of course only looking forward to seeing one of them, am I right?"

InuYasha smirked. "I look forward to anything that Kagome went out of her way to get for me, Miroku.

------------

"Whoa, ACK!!" Kagome cried out as she was suddenly lifted into the air. She giggled and hugged her would-be attacker. "I missed you too," she whispered into his ear. InuYasha grinned and set her down before another body collided into her and proceeded in squeezing the air from her lungs. Kagome struggled against her second attacker and failed.

"Sango, you should stop. Kagome won't be able to breathe that way." A slight smile on his face as he warned her.

"Oh.. right." The girl let go of Kagome. "We missed you, Kagome! How was the trip?"

Kagome took some time to refill her lungs completely before answering. "It was fun! Oh! Come on up to my room. I have all of your stuffs there," she said as InuYasha pulled her to his side and draped an arm on her shoulder. She smiled and leaned up to whisper something in his ears as she threaded her fingers through his. He nodded.

The four climbed the stairs and entered her room. She playfully pushed InuYasha onto her bed as she turned to a pile of stuff near her desk. Miroku and Sango took a seat on either side of Inuyasha just as Kagome turned back around with a few packages, some big and some small. She gave them each their souvenirs and took a seat in her chair as she watched them open each package.

"I hope you all like them. I tried to get things that matched each of your tastes."

"Yeah, but did you really have to burden yourself by getting THIS thing?" Sango asked as she held up a large boomerang that she had just finished unwrapping.

Kagome shrugged. "I had the larger stuff sent here, that way I didn't have to carry them."

Miroku had gotten a monk staff, a few sutras, and a small raccoon statue, as well as some sweets. Sango, aside from the large boomerang, had also gotten sweets. And InuYasha had gotten a rusty sword and a necklace made out of rather large beads, as well as sweets.

Just then, everyone heard the front door downstairs open and close, and the voices of Kagome's family "Kagome! Are you're friends here!? Did you give Sango her--!"

Kagome ran over to her door. "Thanks, mom! They're here! I'll show her now!"

"Okay sweetie!"

She disappeared into the hallway. They heard a door being opened somewhere, and were once again graced by Kagome's presence. The three stared at Kagome as she turned to them with a huge grin and looked straight at Sango. "You're going to love this."

A small furry thing ran into the room and jumped on the bed and mewed at the three. It was a cat with two tails. It had red-orange eyes and light yellow fur, with black ears, paws, and two black rings at each of its tail. It mewed again as Sango's eyes went big.

"IT'S SO CUTE!!! Kagome!! Where..? How…?" Sango reached out to pet the cat, and it sniffed her hand before it gladly rubbed her small face against Sango's palm.

"One of the relatives that we visited had found her about a month ago, but couldn't take care of her, so she asked me if I could take her. I immediately thought of you, so I gladly accepted." She was pleased. Sango now had the cat in her lap and was playing with it, a smile playing on her face. Sango loved it. "What are you going to name her, anyways?"

"She doesn't have a name?" Miroku asked.

"Well, they were calling her Kirara…" She watched Sango pick up the cat and bring it eye-level.

"Shall I call you Kirara too?" The small cat replied with a contented mew.

After much catching up, Miroku and Sango left with their gifts in tow, and bade InuYasha and Kagome good night. As Kagome closed the door and returned to her room, she found InuYasha eyeing the sword. She sat next to him on her bed and softly spoke. "You don't like it, do you? I can send it back.."

InuYasha set the sword down and gently nudged her shoulder with his own. She smiled a little. "It's not that. But, well… why…?" He watched as she struggled with her answer in her head.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure why I even brought it back with me. An old, weird guy asked me to give it to you. I'm not sure how he knew me, or you, but he said he knew your father, so… I guess I trusted his words."

"Heheh, this is why our parents tell us never to talk to strangers." Kagome laughed a little at this.

"And as for the beads, well… a miko gave that to me. She said that she knew what happened to you that night, and that if should it happen again, those beads would help to turn you back to normal." She now seemed a little troubled by something. InuYasha thought he knew why.

"Well! I seem to be a popular guy, huh?" Kagome smiled a little more. He reached up and gently stroked her cheeks before pulling her into his arms. "Were you scared…?"

"I was… at first. I mean, I really didn't expect for you to suddenly turn like that. But.. I somehow knew that deep down inside you wouldn't hurt me. And that you would come back to me."

"And if I didn't? If I had attacked you?"

"It was a chance that I had to take. I love you, InuYasha," she said, with a slightly bigger smile as she leaned up and pecked InuYasha on the cheek.

He chuckled and tried to kiss her, but she pulled away and jumped off the bed. He pouted a little. "Party pooper." Kagome only smiled as she walked over to her window and stared at the night sky. She gave out a heavy sigh, which told InuYasha that there was still something troubling her. "Kagome..?"

She turned to him and saw the look in his eyes. She smiled a little. "I'll tell you later," she said as she reached over and played with one of ears. "I promise."

* * *

END OF STORY!!! Ah hahahahahaa~!!! It's finally over! Aaaaand now to work on part two! :)

Everyone: YAY~!!! ... Wait, WHAT!?

InuYasha: Part.... two..????

Me: Eh heheheheheheh~ :]

Be on the look out for the sequel; **Saving a Lost Hanyou - Savior**!

~Kogoro


End file.
